So, Would It Be Forgotten, or Simply Go Unnoticed?
by KingIradescense
Summary: I was supposed to become a Guardian to help the other Guardians defeat Pitch. But we defeated Pitch without me becoming a Guardian. The initial purpose was removed. And... therefore... I technically do not have the right to assume the position. So I left. And I hadn't talked to anyone since...
1. Dream Sand

~Jack's POV~

My fingers curled around the strings and pulled, closing the hood over my face as I watched the frost slowly spread across the window. A little red-headed girl sat on the other side of the window, watching the frost spread with a look of amazement and wonder in her eyes. But I know that she can't see me. I'm not sure if anyone can see me anymore. Maybe Jamie and his friends can, but there's always the chance they stopped believing in me. That huge, gaping possibility.

"Wind, take me home..." I requested with a dull tone. The Wind sped up considerable and began to carry me back to Burgess, whistling in my ears and nudging me playfully... but I just wouldn't have any of it, and kept my gaze fixed ahead. It was harder to go back to my life alone, now that I knew what it was like to... not be alone, it was painful... but sooner or later, it would go away. The cold would numb it. Things would go back to the way it used to be.

The wind gently placed me on my lake in Burgess; surrounded by snow drifts on all sides, the ice of the lake shining in the moonlight, clear skies with the occasional cirrus cloud drifting by lazily. If I'm correct... Sandy should be passing by with his rounds in about in hour. Until then, I'll just stay awake. Probably in a snow drift. I haven't spoken or interacted with the other Guardians ever since we defeated Pitch.

My numbed digits moved to spin the crooked staff, occasionally hitting - and thickening - the ice. The Wind began to whistle in my ears again, running through the trees and branches, causing snow to shake off and fall onto the ground when the weaker branches and thinner trees would shudder. Stray snowflakes were pulled along for the ride.

"No, I don't want to talk to Sandy." I said firmly, though I felt like my voice might cave and show. Wind, however, only became stronger and tried to pull me across the surface of the ice.

"I said, no..." My voice quieted to whisper, as a lump formed in my throat and became sore. The Wind, knowing that it was winning me over, began to pull more and more and more, until finally, I jammed my staff into the ground. The ice cracked, only to strengthen significantly along those faults, while the Wind, being surprised by more response, suddenly quieted to a standstill, only to come back as a questioning breeze.

"No, I... I didn't mean to react like that..." I shook my head as I cross the ice and sat against a tree. The snow felt like it was leaning into me, making me sleepy; making me drowsy. Wind apparently understood, as it became a bit of a stronger breeze and circled me, just the tiniest bit.

My world began to spin into darkness as my eyelids became heavier and heavier. Every few seconds, my senses would fuzz, in almost a vibration. The Wind was whistling louder in my ears, but did not pick up speed in a noticeable manner. I could see golden sand slowly crossing the terrain, though Sandy himself was still quite a distance away. I watched him as he gleefully watched his dreams run through the streets, only to enter the windows of children and give them dreams. A herd of giraffes ran down Jamie's street. A large, made-up bird took to the skies and joined multiples of its own kind, doing a kind of dance, it seemed. Penguins waddled around at random. A herd of alicorns were running across the rooftops. Hot air balloons slowly floated upwards, all within the boundaries of the golden sand strips.

One of said strips was snaking up to me. The closer it got, the more exhausted I felt. My first instinct was to begin to move away, which I did, while the Wind tried to slow it down. It blew as hard as it could; sending some of the sand to who-knows-where. But there was always more, and it was like a competition to see who would stop first. Sandy was getting closer. I had to run. Hide. Something. Just not fall asleep.

A look of confusion etched itself onto Sandy's face, as though he could feel some of his dream sand being rejected. He couldn't see clearly through all the thick trees, but I was sure he could see the strip of gold against the white, brown, and blue colors. And I'm sure it didn't take him long to see towards whom the gold was reaching towards. I glanced up for a moment. We both caught each others' gaze for a moment.

I grabbed my staff and ran, but I began to see double and it was hard to not trip and fall. My steps were careless and miscalculated, and my limbs begged me to stop. My lungs were aching. My heart pounded against my rib cage. My legs were falling asleep, and I began to trip. That moment I tripped over a root, everything seemed to suddenly slow down. The impact was long in its coming, but I still ended up with a face full of snow and a burning feeling through my body. My legs refused to get up, but I was able to begin dragging myself in some sort of attempt to get away. My feet used whatever footholds I found and my hands used anything my fingers could grip. Roots, low branches, a funny-shaped piece of bark, rocks, until my arms and legs were numb and my vision could hardly focus.

I felt something hit me lightly in the back of the head, and I began to lose consciousness.

In those last few moments of consciousness before the dream sand pulled me into unconsciousness, I remembered the day.

I was supposed to become a Guardian to help the other Guardians defeat Pitch. But we defeated Pitch without me becoming a Guardian. The initial purpose was removed. And... therefore... I technically do not have the right to assume the position. So I left. And I hadn't talked to anyone since... Though, I guess I secretly wanted to, seeing how I could've made a circle around Sandy and trail behind him to prevent him from finding me.

But you get the picture, right?

* * *

 **Was reading one-shots and the idea popped into my head. Probably will be posting this a few days after I actually typed it, but its like... 10:45 and I wanna get in bed soo...**

 **Das vedania!**


	2. Primrose

**Epic! More Please!** -AyameKitsune

 _Thank you! I'll do my best, I promise ^_^_

 **Haha! I've been waiting/wanting to write/read a fanfic like this forever!  
Pls continue the story~! **-YataraM

 _Glad I could fulfill the need! Don't intend to be dropping this... ever!_

 **I'm really liking this so far! The way you wrote it was smooth and straightforward. Your description had me seeing a clear picture. To-to be honest I'm actually jealous. Keep it up! :D** BraveDragonof214

 _Aww, thanks! I try my best; I really do. Mebbe I can keep it up? I try!_

Sorry if I spelled any of your names wrong, it's late over here and I can hardly keep my eyes open... Have to listen to really loud music to stay awake... . Which is actually inspiring a one-shot for Blue Exoricst One-Shots and Parodies... so I guess it's not all bad. Anyway, you're not here to listen to me blab, you're here to read the story, right? Well, get on with it, then. ^_^

* * *

~Jack's POV~

Darkness slowly ebbed away towards the corners of my vision as I slowly stirred from my sleep. One look around told me that I was not at my lake.

It was a rather bare room, furniture-wise, with Christmas-colored wallpaper. A single toy train ran in a square around the room, the track being fixed to the wall, above my head. Everything was illuminated by the light from the sun outside.

The first thing I felt was something soft, which turned out to be a simply, white bed. It stood it rather well against the red, yellow, green, and brown surroundings.

My mind burst into a panic when it realized my staff, my oh-so-similar-to-a-shepherd's staff, was neither in my grasp or near me, then to relax when I noticed it sitting in a corner to my right. After that, my mind flew back into panic when I saw a white door in the middle of the wall with one large window on each side, revealing the fact that I was somewhere inside the North Pole. And rested when I turned and saw a closed window on the left wall. The back into panic when I saw it was locked. And back into calm when I realized I could just freeze it off.

Mental exhaustion came and brought a massive headache with it.

I dropped back down onto the bed, intending to wait out the headache, but instead found myself slipping away from reality and back into the my mind. Just for the time being. Only for a few minutes. Then I'll go.

* * *

~Still Jack~

A strangled cry slipped out of my mouth as I jolted into an upright position. My hand slapped itself over my mouth and my eyes screwed shut. The nightmare played itself over and over and over again on the inside of my eyelids, like some movie.

Over the 300 years, I'd usually find myself waking up after a dreamless night. On occasion, I might have a rather dull and meaningless dream, which I could tell didn't belong to Sandy, but most likely created by my subconscious. Outside of that, I would only see dreams when I was awake.

I would rather live with that for eternity than have that _nightmare_ just one more time.

A nightmare where everyone hated me, no one could see me, and everyone walked through me. At first, I just thought nobody believed in me. Again. Not Jamie. Not Sophie. Soon, though, I realized that wasn't the case, because not even the Guardians could see me, or touch me, and I, them. I couldn't even feel the Wind's presence anymore. My body followed Bunny and didn't respond to my brain's commands. It followed him through his tunnels until he reached the North Pole and grouped with the others guardians in some room somewhere in the North Pole. At first, it looked like it was just going to be a normal conversation, when it suddenly went downhill. Bunny started talking about _how much better life was, now that Jack Frost was **dead**. _ Then, they all _laughed and agreed with him._

And then I woke up as they suddenly turned towards me and started strangling me. Hence, the strangled cry. It hurt me, more emotionally than physically. North's rough hands, Tooth's gentle one's, Bunny's paws, and even Sandy's little hands, all wrapping themselves around my throat and _squeezing._

And dammit, it really did hurt.

I could still feel a ghost of the pain in my neck, and that made me want to put my hand there, to make sure that it never really happened. But I knew it didn't happen, because I definitely remembered falling asleep.

Even now, I could hear their laughter as I moved across the room to retrieve my staff and fly out the window.

Right as I grabbed my staff and turned to head back to the window, I heard a gruff voice yelling something incomprehensible, but I recognized it to probably be yetish from behind me, probably from the other side of the window, which was then followed by an uproar of more yetish and the jingling of the bells that I assumed to be the elves.

Then, loud footsteps. Fast. Coming this way. There were small thuds that were poorly out of time with the footsteps, but they were just as fast and coming this way as well.

The fight-or-flight instinct, something I hadn't felt in a long time, punched me hard in the chest and promptly shoved me, so I ended up running to the window even though it wasn't that far away. The obvious solution would've been to freeze the lock off, but I didn't have my head on too straight, and instead, ended up yanking at it desperately, quietly pleading for it to open. I knew I was too late when I heard the door open and was suddenly hugged from behind. A head rested on my head, and I could assume it to be Tooth's, as I then heard her voice come from above me.

"Jack!" She hugged me even tighter. "Oh Jack, we didn't know what happened to you! We watched all the Nightmares chase off Pitch and then we turned around and you were gone! We thought the Nightmares had taken you!" For a moment, I wasn't able to comprehend what she had said and thought she had been speaking and hyperventilating at the same time, but once I thought about what I did hear, I was able to piece it together and realize she was simply excited.

"Is good thing Sandy found you, no?" North's Russian accented voice bellowed loud and clear. "Sandy say when he found you, he almost not recognize you because you look so out of it and almost afraid!" He shook his head. "When he tell this first time, I not believe him because I think, 'That is not our Jack', but when I remember how you suddenly vanish, I think he maybe right. Good thing I listen second time, yes?" He chuckled.

"..Yeah, it's a good thing." I decided to play along and figured that I could leave when they had gone to sleep. Sandy, however, did not seem fooled by my words.

"Come, let us go for a walk. I want to know what happen." North gestured for me to follow him out of the room, and I did just that, gripping my staff much tighter than usual. Sandy was nudging Bunny and pointing at me, making symbols over his head that I couldn't make out from the corner of my eye. Bunny, who hadn't said anything, cast a glance my way, with an emotion that I couldn't quite figure out.

* * *

~You Guessed It - Jack!~

"So Jack..." North had his hands interlocked by his fingers, behind his back, as they slowly walked through the workshop. Toy planes zoomed past, a yeti ran across their path carrying a heavy-looking dollhouse, the elves played with the lights, rows of yetis painting toys to then put them on the stands and keep working. Though it looked rather tedious, it was easy to decipher the yetis' grumbling to one another as enjoying their job. "What happen? You were there one moment, and next your were gone, like that!" He swung his left fist in a horizontally curved uppercut, held his arm in the air for a moment, and then promptly dropped it at his side. My eyes never wandered to North himself; rather, I distracted by gaze with the bright lights and interesting objects, some of which I had never seen before. What distracted me the most, though, was an elf running by wearing a purple light-up squid hat.

"Jack?" Oh. Must have zoned out a bit there. "You going to answer question or what? We not have all day." He said in a joking manner, but there was an underlying seriousness to it that couldn't be ignored.

"I... don't really know what happened. One minute I was there, and the next... I just... don't know." My voice cracked a bit during the sentence. Thank... whoever bothers to listen... for voice acting. I'm not very good at it, but if you want to be a good liar then you have to at least be somewhat decent in the art of voice acting. North sighed, obviously displeased with my answer.

"Alright then. You want to go back to sleep?" My brain kept telling my nerves to tell my muscles to make my head nod, but for some reason I just... didn't. After about a minute of this, I sighed and shook my head, which came - annoyingly - easily.

"No... I don't feel tired." I stated bluntly, wishing the conversation would end so I could stop feeling bad about lying to North. If we hadn't shared the whole 'defeating Pitch' experience, I wouldn't have cared, but it's funny how some time together can basically split everything that you've done to shield yourself. Everything I'd done to shield myself from contact with other spirits, taunting me about the fact that _I couldn't be seen_. I mean, Jamie's group of friends could obviously see me, or at least, I hoped they still could, but now... I just don't know. And that's scary, to not know.

"So, what you want to do, Jack? You been gone for 3 months. We have to do... some welcome home party. That's..." North paused as a grin spread on his lips. "That's exactly what we will do! Stay right here, Jack. I be right back." He sounded more... cheerful than usual. And then he was off, leaving me to stand there. A few of the nearby yetis had heard North tell me to stay there, and I could guess they wouldn't let me leave easily. I saw no open windows, so there was no way for the Wind to get inside. I could always freeze everything and leave like that, but I didn't want to leave the Guardians on a bad note. No... not at all.

I don't know how long I stood like that, but I was starting to become a bit uneasy, until Bunny came up behind me and startled me.

"Hey, Frostbite." "Kangaroo." I acknowledged him with a humorous tone, but didn't feel elated at the moment. Bunny pushed aside the comment and continued, so I figured it must be something of relative importance. "Is... something wrong? You seem a bit... off, Frostbite."

"Why would you think that, Kangaroo?" I didn't trust myself to look at him; I was honestly afraid of what I would do if I saw his face. The path this conversation could take pulled at my heartstrings and I knew it would only get worse, as we got deeper into it. So, I had to make sure that didn't happen. "You've just been a bit.. off, is all. Not acting like yourself." "I'm just a bit out of it. Just need to rest a bit." I really wanted to look at him, for him to see the emotion splayed clearly across my eyes. But at the same time, I shouldn't. So I didn't.

"...Alright, Frostbite. I gotta get back to the Warren for now, but... you're welcome to visit." His voice was a bit softer than usual. "Okay." My gaze was focused on my staff as I tried _so fucking hard not to cry, but my eyes were still watering anyway._ No, I didn't cry, but it emotionally hurt, so badly, that I'm not even sure how I did it.

Sure enough, I heard the double-tap of Bunny's foot on the ground and a whoosh as he hopped down, and a flower was left in its place, sitting in the workshop. None of the yetis or the elves paid it any attention, with them all being too wrapped up in whatever they were doing, whether it be important or not. I turned around, and sure enough, there was a flower, sitting in the ground. A primrose, in fact.

"May as well have something to remember them all by... Just because I'm moving on doesn't mean I have to forget, right?" I whispered into the air, and, as I had expected, nobody heard, as I walked over to the flower and gently picked it. A thin layer of white frost coated the flower to a standstill. It stopped moving entirely, and the way the ice had to bend around the curves made the actual flower hard to see. The ability to see the color was lost in the frost.

Right. Because winter isn't much beloved. Winter holidays are. Not winter itself. Death and darkness was often associated with blizzards and ice. At first, I thought that was kind of ridiculous... but time went on, and seeing all the people believe it. Children wishing it wouldn't snow that year because it was so cold. Parents hoping it wouldn't or that ice wouldn't form so they could drive safely. Some kids liked a white Christmas, but not on the level of a blizzard, but more-so on the level of a light snowfall. Enough to make a snowman, or have a snowball fight. Maybe even enough for a snow day. Otherwise? Nothing.

About 10 more minutes passed before North finally came back. He looked excited, winded, and red in the face. "Jack! Good news! I plan party for tomorrow evening! I invite other spirits, too." He was grinning from ear-to-ear, and I didn't have the hear to tell him no, despite my dislike of the other spirits. "Alright. I'll just stick around the Pole, then." The words came tumbling out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Alright. I assume you know way back to room you were in?" "Yeah." I really didn't, but I'd figure it out eventually.

"Okay. I go make official preparations!" He clapped his hands together and went running off. Again. Leaving me alone. Again. He didn't seem to notice the frozen flower in my hand, and, to be honest, I was glad about that. Didn't want to go explaining it to him. The rest of my afternoon was spent wandering - aimlessly - around the Pole, mostly in my own thoughts. I hardly noticed when I bumped into a yeti and accidentally caused him to drop the paint he was carrying. It stained me a bit, but I just mumbled an apology and continued on my path. Froze a few elves, tripped over a few elves, but nothing was really bringing me back down to earth.

Until one of the yetis shook me and pointed out a window to show me that the sun had gone down. I just nodded and continued walking, now searching for the room that I had slept in.

* * *

Light slowly entered the room, but that's not what woke me. A knocking at the door is what woke me. The light just happened to be the first thing that I saw. One glance through the window was all I had needed to know that it was a yeti at my door. As soon as it noticed me, it nodded and walked off. The first thing that crossed my mind was that he wanted me to follow him, so I stood up with my staff and followed him out, with the primrose bouncing lightly in the front of my hoodie.

I'll have to find out what a 'primrose' is in flower language... because a primrose is usually not the type of flower that Bunny leaves behind.

* * *

 **It's 2 in the morning.. my younger sister won't shut it... I'm blasting music in my ears at almost full volume... Urggghhh, I wanna go to sleep... *facedesk***

 **Night, everyone.**

 **Das vedania!**

 **IMPORTANT (Only really important for the 3 reviewers at the top, so if your name is not on there, you may continue on with your business)**

 **Oh, and the 3 reviewers (that I so greatly appreciated your reviews, brightened mah day) at the top, here's a little challenge.**

 **Each of you will pick either the number 1 or 2.**

 **Step One: If only one person picks the answer I have already decided on, then I will request for them to become my beta.**

 **Exception/Step 2: Should they decline, I'll hold a different challenge for the other 2 that I won't mention now.**

 **If someone disqualifies I'll skip to step 2. If 2 people pick the right number, I'll skip to step 2.**

 **If nobody wants to be my beta, expect grammar and spelling mistakes in the future.**

 **Das vedania to whoever bothered to read this little extra part!**

 **Scarlet: Byeee!**

 **Alexia: I wanna go to sleep!**

 **Multiple Other OC'S I Won't Name Now(Maybe list them in profile tomorrow): BYE EVERYBODY!**

 **Das Vedania!**


	3. Louis

**A primrose. Hmm... interesting. And about your "challenge." I don't know. Two? Anyways keep up the great work look forward to the next chapter. :)** -BraveDragonof214

 _If you don't want to participate, you don't have to. I've just been looking for a beta for a long time now. I really hope I am doing well! Ty for the compliments ^_^_

 ***nods off leaning on hand* *face slams into desk* 2 seconds pass *bolts upright* that was a good nap.** -Sage McGavin

 _I... if it's being spoken the way I hope it's being spoken, then LOL! If it's the other way I'm thinking of, then sorry for making the story sound boring; I'll try to make it more exciting. Later on, though._

 **I honestly suck at grammar and spelling. Anyway this story is interesting and awesome! More please!** -AyameKitsune

 _Thank you! Sorry this was a delayed..._

 **...Uhhh...Hrmm... 2.** -YataraM

 _Okay_

 **Aw, it's over... but I liked it a lot! I've never seen a plot quite like this!** -Kentario

 _Well, I've been known to be different in general... Glad you liked it, though!_

 **This story is absolutely amazing. You are a truly talented writer. Your words flow together and the story's plot is great. Please update when you have the time. I can't wait to continue reading this story and others you have written :3** -Tori

 _I. Have. NEVER. Felt. So ACCOMPLISHED!_

 **Hmmm.** -Animal Lover

 _...?_

 ***casually looks up flower meaning for primrose and proceeds to squee uncontrollablly*** -Mike

 _I know, right? I mean, I was wanting something more subtle, but... yeah. Bunny's got a heart; we all know it and none of us can forget it._

 **hi number 2 i chose you of and good story so far** -Gordon519

 _Aww, thank you! I'll still be trying my best._

 _THIS NOTE IS SLIGHTLY IMPORTANT; READ ON IF YOU CHOSE #2 OR ARE INTERESTED_

Here are the contestants for the next stage, the answer having been 2:

 **Gordon519**

 **YataraM**

 **BraveDragonof214**

 **I will message you within the next few days for the next few steps.**

I know I have my hands tied, but I just played through Rhythm Thief and the Emperor's Treasure, and I couldn't help but think of a fic for Raphael. He's just... adorable. And looks just like Erza. Not Erza Scarlet. I mean Erza Miller, one of my OC's. She's like... a girl version of him, mentally and physically.

If you check my profile, the next story will be going by the title **Phantom Blood Artist**. I won't start it until at least... I dunno, as I am incredibly behind schedule. Summer homework sucks.

Well, onto the story!

* * *

~Jack's POV~

"Welcome back, Jack!" North bellowed, followed by many repeats of the same phrase following suite from the medium-sized crowd of spirits. Many of them looked at me with spiteful looks, and I already knew they were only here because North asked them to come. Many of them wore party hats. Some even were using noisemakers. But I knew that there were hardly 5 that were here for the same reason the party was being thrown.

Not 20 minutes later, the party had lapsed into conversation and eating, but I felt comfortable just watching the party from a high shelf along a back wall. It didn't take Sandy long to notice my absence, and was soon sitting next to me, looking at me with a curious expression.

Three things appeared over his head, one after another. First, an index finger pointing at me. Then, a thumbs-up, and finally, a question mark.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Sandy. Just not in a party mood." Sandy nodded with a sympathetic expression on his face, but he didn't leave to rejoin the party. Instead, he sat by my side. It was unexpected; he was a Guardian - unlike me - after all, so shouldn't he be off, mingling with other important spirits. It's almost as though he's TRYING to taint his golden image... Yet, here we are, enjoying each other's company. Well, I don't know about him, but I enjoy his silent company.

Neither of us said anything for several minutes, and, to be honest, I loved it. I had nothing else to say to anybody tonight. Sandy seems to get it. And he always seems to respect it. Awhile later, North called for him, gesturing him over with a cheery expression and a mug in his hand. Sandy signaled back a few symbols that basically said 'I'm coming'. I slumped over a bit, but then tried to remind myself that he would not sit there all night. My head drooped, and I waited for his presence to fade, and the golden sand in the corner of my eye to fade out; but it didn't, and instead, I saw a golden hand holding mine. I looked up again, and found myself face-to-face with Sandy. Symbols appeared above his head:

A finer pointing at himself, him going out of a room that had no attachments, a rapidly ticking clock, and finally, him re-entering what I hoped was the same room.

Meaning he would come back later; or at least, talk to me later. I gave him a grin and nodded, and he nodded at me, before floating off to hang out with North. Now, I sat on the shelf comfortably. Too comfortably, apparently, because I soon found myself laying down on my side and drifting off... though, I guess I could assume it was maybe some sand that Sandy accidentally left behind.

After struggling against my drooping eyelids for about 7 minutes, I decided it was time to get off this shelf and find a new shelf. My body struggled against me as I sat up and drifted to the floor gently. I mentally debated with myself for a few minutes, before deciding it would best if I just searched for a new shelf on foot. If I flew over the crowd, I might fall asleep and fall. Not that I'm counting on it, or anything, it's just that I'm not sure how long the sand lasts when the person is still conscious.

I guess I'm playing it awfully safe today.

My way through the crowd was filled with detours, glares, whispers, and other things that I would rather not mention. I was about to make it out of the crowd and to another shelf at the other end of the room, when I heard a male voice.

"'Ey! Look, i's the man'a'd'hour!" It was Louis; pot-belly, foreign-dressing, strange-accent. Everything pointed it towards it being him. Louis is an important figure in the spirit world, and has masses of 'political' power. It's his job to manage when a season starts and stops, as well as making sure the solstices happen when they're supposed to. Thus, we usually only meet 3 times a year: for the end of fall, the end of winter. Funnily enough, he never says 'start of winter' but seems so happy when he says 'end of winter'. Anyway, he's never liked me for messing with spring and fall. Especially spring.

I forced a smile and turned around to greet him. "Hello, Louis. I haven't seen you in awhile. When was the last time, eh.. Oh, yes. April 9th, just this year." My response was as cheerful as I could make it without damaging my voice. Severely. Still hurts, though. "Y'even remember tha day! What'di I do, ta deserve such attention, right, m'boys?" He looked around at the spirits he had been speaking with, which was mostly composed of his 'gang'. Any 'fans' that 'may' have been there earlier were off and now talking to other spirits. They nodded, but none of them said anything. Total of 4.

"Hey, Bruce! Mikey! Chip! Oh, and Nate!" I looked at them all from left to right. Blonde to brunette to another brunette to redhead. All I received were some glares. "So, uhh... was there something you needed, Louis? A favor of some sort, or... what?" I was starting to get antsy. Meetings with Louis and _all_ of his gang were usually bad. For me.

"Well, we was just wonderin'..." He chuckled loudly, gaining attention from a few of the surrounding spirits. Some of their chatter had stopped and were now mumbling about the scene unfolding before them. "Is just... are you really Guardian-worthy, Jackie? I mean, it looked like you was only there for a one-time thing, y'know what I'm saying?" He now had the attention of nearly the entire room... which isn't surprising, with how loud he was talking... and besides... anytime he sees me at some sort of public gathering, he likes to see how badly he cam embarrass me. Just a little inside joke, I suppose. I could hear the buzzing of Tooth's wings somewhere behind my left side. Bunny and North had been arguing about the whole 'Easter-Christmas' thing again somewhere to my right, and Sandy was trying to break them up. Or, had been, seeing as they stopped their arguing to see what was happening.

Actually, the spirits closest to us had backed up to make a circle around me and Louis. Even his crew. Which.. usually spells disaster for me. Instinctively, I leaned into my staff a bit more and tightened my grip.

"I mean, I heard all'de news, but nevah once didda hear 'bout'chu, my dear Jackie, takin' tha 'big step'." He leaned back and held his hands in a kind of surrender position for the 'big step' for a moment, to kind of dramatize it. Of course, he didn't need to dramatize it for everyone to know how meant the Oath. The floor felt cold, and a quick glance down told me there was ice forming around my staff and a tiny bit of snow, just 2 or 3 flakes every second or two, drifting around me as a tight-lipped frown carved itself onto my face. Another instinct kicked in, and now my hood was over my head, almost covering my forehead. Good thing I'm practically swimming in this hoodie, otherwise I wouldn't be able to hide in it so well.

"I mean, I'dun wanna pop your little bubble that'tcha seem't surround yer reality with, but, c'mon! Let's be honest with'da kid, people!" He turned a full 360 to look at the crowd's agreeing faces, and the little grin on his face showed me that he noticed the ice patch surrounding my feet, and the snowfall dancing above my head that was gradually becoming heavier. The crowd was silenced now, and I wanted nothing more than to curl up and hide. Some of the spirits who had tolerated me better - or just didn't like to see anyone put in a position like this - were mumbling and casting scornful looks at the spirits who seemed to be enjoying this - mostly Bruce, Mike, Chip, and Nate - and Louis. The Guardians made no move to do anything, but I could see frowns on all their faces. Tooth had actually gotten a bit closer and North was fingering the handle of one of his swords.

"I.." My voice was quiet and slightly cracked, and I doubt anyone really heard it, much less known that I said anything. Louis's smile faded. "Well, Jackie?" His arms were crossed and he was looking at me intently. "I..." I repeated, a bit louder, and apparently Louis could hear me. "Yes, Jackie? You what?" "I..." I shook my head and flew out the window, leaving now-melting snow and ice on the floor. Louis didn't even crack a smirk, but all I felt was the increasing wind speed and the tremendous blizzard beginning to rain on the workshop.

I don't know where I went, or how long I was flying for, or even how many towns I left in snow, regardless of season or time zone or anything. The wind began to drop me at some point, and that's when I finally noticed my surroundings. I'd just flown over where land meets water. One word immediately came to mind.

Antarctica.

"Thank you, Wind." I whispered, the lump in my throat making it hard to say it clearly. The Wind whistled in response, pulled the hoodie down, and sifted gently through my hair, calming me down a little. After awhile or passing over lakes and greenish patches, everything soon became white. Numerous creatures walked, flew, and swam far below. Soon enough, a mountain came into view and the Wind gently set me down. It took awhile of walking around, but eventually I found a nice little corner I could tuck myself away in and just hide from reality. Just for a little while. So I did exactly that.

No one else would like this corner. Too much ice, snow, and... simply cold. But to me, the ice surrounding me felt great. The little crevice in front of me allowed the coming moonlight to shine in, and for once, I didn't try to talk to MiM. My senses began to fuzz and I began to drift into sleep. Whether it was the possibility that Sandy had come looking for me, or my body had simply decided on its own to shut down for the night, I don't know. What I did know was that I was out like a light in 10 minutes.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter, kind of short on ideas. You guys understand, right? Anyway... hope this chapter wasn't too bad.**

 **Das vedania.**


	4. Frozen Crystals

**I know this is super later, and this chapter probably sucks, but OH WELL. Slight foul language. Slight (maybe major idk) OOC for Jack, because I give him a weird train of thought that makes him angry at some point in it.**

* * *

Louis looked awfully triumphant in sending the child spirit out the door - well, window, - even though there was a thick weight hanging in the air, and though unsaid, was understood by nearly everyone else in the room. North, who had an unbelieving expression on his face, moved his hand out from in front of Sandy, who looked incredibly miffed, and was; his fingers were twitching for his whips.

Louis quickly noticed this and turned in a full circle, speaking to the entire room in general. "What? You all know I'm right. In all the news, never ONCE was it mentioned that he actually took the Oath," he stated with a smug look on his face.

North sighed, thinking inwardly, 'We were going to let Jack take the Oath after the party, as a surprise,' but Louis just sighed and waved his hand in a dismissive manner as he continued to speak. "Doesn't really matter, though. Wherever he is right now, it's far, far away, probably in some barren, high-up wasteland where no other living thing resides. If he wants to be found, he'll be found. On the other hand, if he doesn't want to be found, then..." He smirked a little, the rest of the sentence going unsaid but understood.

 _'Then he won't be found at all.'_

"And how'dya know that?" Aster stepped into the circle the spirits had formed, whom were still whispering and gossiping among themselves. Some were already betting on a fight, and others were taking personal sides. Louis looked slightly offended as he answered. "Well, I assume you know my position in the spirit world, correct?"

Aster scowled. "Ya, a'know. Keepin' tabs on the solstices and seasons, t' make sure they all happen on time, right?" A slight look of relief crossed Louis' face, apparently at that he must have been well-known for Aster to know him, but continued speaking.

"Right. That means I have to find the seasonal spirits corresponding to the season that's ending and the season that's starting, based on where in the world it is. After a few years, Jack became good at hiding, and sometimes went missing for a few years straight. Winter continued on without him, still cold and bleak. Actually, it was worse, and I think he did it on purpose to make us try and miss him," he stated as though it was already decided, with a certain smugness to his voice, but then at the sights of the Guardian's faces, which were increasingly hostile, checked a nonexistent watch on his wrist. "Would you look at the time! It's been a wonderful party, but I'm afraid I have to go! Goodbye!" He and his 'comrades' high-tailed it out of there before anyone could respond.

Aster took no time in deciding what he himself would do, once Louis was gone. He simply opened up a hole in the ground and was off. Never, for the life of him, would he have gone looking for Jack in '68, or 2002, or any other year before everything they'd gone through together. All he knew right now was that _he had to find Jack Frost and he had to do it now._

Tooth took a second longer than Aster to think rationally, before exiting through the window to assemble each and every one of her available faeries to look for Jack.

Sandy was in his plane and out the window in a blink of an eye.

North sighed, putting a bittersweet expression on for the guests. "I'm sorry everybody, but the party is over." Many spirits nodded in understanding, but all of them left. As soon as they were all gone, North's expression hardened and he fast-walked down to where the sleigh was, grabbing his coat a a globe along the way. Before he actually got in the sleigh, he left Phil in charge, and then was off in his sleigh. "Siberia..." He whispered into it, and went through the portal.

* * *

Undeniably, this was literally the worst point in Jack Frost's long and immortal life.

Sure, there were a lot of other times that I have been hurt, in multiple senses, but this was simply the worst, by far; and what hurt even more was that Louis had been right. We never liked each other, but I had been hoping that he would have at least left the topic of just about everything to do with me alone. It looks as though that was simply too much to hope for, seeing as now I'm at Antarctica, moping about everything that had just happened, tucked away in some high-altitude mountains.

Even as I thought about everything over and over, turning it and pulling it and inspecting it from every angle, there was one unknown thing racing back and forth in my head that hurt more than anything else; what the Guardians' expressions must have been. That realization that I'm really not one of them and that they were throwing that beautiful and giant party for an outsider who didn't even belong there and existed for no purpose other than to bend at the will of the Man in the Moon whenever it was asked of that outcast. No one ever cared about what that outcast felt like; what it felt like everyday, walking about the people he loved so much but existed somewhere that he was intangible and invisible to those very same people. Didn't they know it hurt? Perhaps once they did, but now they have millions upon millions of believer. It may happen occasionally, but they have so many others that it doesn't even matter anymore. As to the ones that don't believe, let them be ignorant and ignore them in turn. Isn't that how it is?

The chances are that the loner in question will not be expected at another meeting or gathering or anything every thrown again; just that one, old, tattered toy probably saved from the dump, waiting on the shelf to be played with while watching all the other toys being loved and adored. It felt like drowning, dammit. He was trapped behind this glass, taken out only when there was a child left without a toy because all the other ones were so amazing that they were hogged by obsessive and greedy hands, and those toys loved how it felt. They didn't care, or maybe even didn't notice that they were really just playthings. No, they thought they were so important that they weren't even considered toys anymore. Perhaps one day they'll be put back on the shelf for a short while, and they would pity that one toy that's always been on the shelf but will forget that it even exists as soon as they're taken back out by the next generation.

It's probably just dawning on them. That the toy they invited into their group was the old pile of stitched up rags that no child had ever seen head or hair of, and now that they realize exactly who it was, it's straight back to the shelf. It just never ends, does it? It's worse than when he's invited only to be hurt in the end for a few laughs out of the tormentors in question.

It's then that me, the loner, decided to make their own place. I don't need anyone. I don't need the children, I don't need the other spirits, I don't need the Guardians, and I sure as hell don't need the fucking Man in the Moon who left me alone to be speculated as a murderer just so that I could be used one time, after three centuries! I'll make my own way in this goddamn world, whether any of them like it or not! I never needed any of them before, and I don't need any of them now!

The blizzard forming around me ripped at my hoodie, bringing me back to reality. To what I was and why I was left along. A murderer, right? People freeze to death and people drown, and slip so they hurt themselves, don't they? Because it's too cold, or because of the ice, right? I sunk back down to my spot between two rocks, going back to being miserable and mulling over the thoughts in my head. It felt like a battle for dominance over my actions; which one would be powerful enough to influence my emotions and, really, everything I do? The fact alone threatened to bring tears to my face, although I knew that they would be little frozen crystals instead of actual tears.

That just made it hurt all the more.


	5. Relief

Sanderson Mansnoozie hadn't felt worry clawing the pit of his stomach like this in a long time, and it was all for the youngest Guardian. He knew Jack had a certain reputation among the spirit world, but he didn't expect his relationships, if more than his with Lance, were heavily damaged, if ever good in the first place. More than one spirit had complained about the winter spirit over the past 300 years, but he didn't expect them to dislike him so much; the chances of it just being the five was highly unlikely.

He had just dropped by in Burgess to ask the kids if Jack had stopped by recently, but none of them had seen him in more than two weeks. With an understanding nod, although greatly disappointed, Sandy took off in his plane once more, hoping to find the boy before much longer; it had been two weeks since the party. Lance was definitely right about one thing - Jack could easily disappear if he wanted to, but that's what he had pledged to himself to prevent from happening. Jack had spent much longer than enough alone, and though it would likely take awhile and lot of easing into it, he hoped Jack would start thinking of them as family rather than just a team he had to work with. After all, performing a group project with people you barely know isn't very comfortable.

After passing over Europe for the umpteenth time, Sandy went back down towards the south, checking over the edge of Antarctica but not going much farther in - the wind was too powerful for his plane to pass through without being badly damaged, and his own physical being wouldn't be much better without some sort of protection. Jack was most likely there, but Bunny and North would be the only two who could pass through the wind safely. While Bunny's tunnels or North's portals would be an easy pass through, whatever lay beyond was uncertain and could hurt them while Jack might not even be there. With a resigned sigh, Sandy flew back up to check over Greenland once more, making sure to toss dreams wherever he went to keep Pitch away from his believers.

* * *

The winds disliked the idea of a blizzard around the borders of Antarctica, but didn't push them anywhere - probably figuring the snow child would just make another one and it would become a battle of willpower - who could last the longest? Not wanting to upset the child more, they left it well enough alone and took to whispering playfully around him to try and improve his mood. He never verbally responded, and would pull his hood up and tuck himself deeper into the crevice. No other movement came from the child, but he had remained awake the entire time. He refused to sleep, for fear that would attract the Guardian of Dreams. Eventually sleep would claim him, the winds knew that, but they hated seeing their young friend in so much emotional and mental turmoil and, as much as they wanted to help, they weren't the right existing entity for the job. For the time being, they could only try and comfort the boy.

* * *

Exhaustion constantly clawed at the corners of my mind. It beckoned me inside, promising me rest. While on its own it is rather innocent, the possible result is something that I refuse to knowingly liken the chances. I can't face them and see the hateful looks on their faces. While normally I should just get it over with so I can move on, I just don't have the guts to. Not for now, anyway. Really, there are only three options for me. I can fall asleep and take the bad ending and end up emotionally wounded once more for a long time, stay awake until I pass out and still take the bad ending, or I can somehow stay awake until I've hardened and shielded myself enough to kill off any long-lasting damage and neutralize most of the bite so it's much better off.

It's painfully clear that the third option was the only one I could take without creating a havoc-wreaking blizzard that would end up killing more than just a few people. Therefore, I must stay awake for as long as it takes.

...

Easier said than done.

Even now, my eyelids droop relentlessly, slipping over my stinging, reddened and softened eyes, making it all the more tempting to close them and let my eyes rest. The winds blew in my face and pulled my hood down again, only slightly waking me up. I thanked it anyway. They whistled happily and continued circling around me. In the distance, I could hear one of the blizzards dying out as my energy continued to sap, not only from staying awake for so long, but from keeping several large blizzards active for an extended period of time. They started becoming weaker and weaker, unable to take enough energy from me to stay that size. A short period of time later, they began to stop and settled into gentle snowfall, but even that slowed down gradually. Panicking, I tried to stand in a fruitless attempt, stuck in the crevice. It was too deep in, and the winds, for some reason, did not help me. Instead, they jumped up towards the heavens and expanded and contracted and climbed back down, repeating it several times.

"Wind, please get me out here." I called up, but they, for some reason, did not comply. Instead, they leaped back and forth from the distance, as though expecting someone to pop up any time now... and there is. There's no longer a blizzard to keep the Guardians out. It took a few desperate swipes to grab Twinetender and use it to pull my way out of there, and even that took a long time. The winds tried to keep me in place, but I used whatever energy I had left to blast it out of my way and pulled myself as far away as I could.

Every little sound started me; everything started sounding like the Guardians coming this way. I thought I even saw them a few times, but they were just my mind playing tricks on me in the dark, seeing as it was the middle of the night. Moonlights shone everywhere, including myself, but I tried to ignore MiM. More than ever, it felt like the beam was following me and _just bothered me so much that he seemed to be calling the Guardians' attention to me in the middle of Antarctica, probably to kick me out, not that they expect me back_ and it started to annoy me. I tried to go faster, but my muscles refused and I ended up slowing down instead. The most I could do from that point on was bury myself in a pile of snow and hope nobody found me as my body forced me unconscious.

* * *

Sanderson knew that if North was activating the Aurora Borealis in the middle of their frantic search for Jack, then it must be something incredibly important to pull them away from it. It truly was. As soon as they had all assembled, North pulled them all towards the Observatory for a crystal clear view of MiM.

"Manny, old friend! Why have you called us here?" In response, MiM shone a moonbeam into the room. Instead of lifting the pedestal, a scene played out in the moonlight. It was a hooded figure limping against a shepherd's crook. Moonlight shone on the figure and he sped up momentarily, only to slow down, and eventually went into a snowdrift and disappearing there. Sandy immediately knew what it meant, but the other Guardians, already knowing it was Jack, argued about what exactly it meant.

"The drongo's probably hiding out in Burgess!"

"No! He is somewhere in Greenland!"

"My poor Sweet Tooth! Sleeping in a pile of snow in Russia..." Clearly, they all had different ideas of where Jack was. Not even bothering to sign anything, Sandy just left the room and went straight for Antarctica. As soon as he neared, and saw the lack of the blizzards, he sped up. The winds always accompanying Jack rushed towards him and started pushing him further inland, passing several mountains until coming upon a small, flat area, thickly covered in snow. According to the message, Jack was probably around here, perhaps sleeping.

A scream confirmed his suspicion.

* * *

It was a sunny morning in spring, crisp with cold and light snow littering patches of the ground. It was the day before Easter, 1968. He was... excited. He don't know why. In years prior, he had seen both the Easter Bunny and his eggs multiple times. His favorites were the ones he did by hand. Although rare, they were incredibly beautiful. Those were the ones he marked before children found them. The Bunny never seemed to notice, or if he did, he didn't mind, When children would find the ones he painted and they had thin, flat lines of ice running across the individual brush strokes to accent the art and bring attention to certain areas, the children loved it. While Jack would love it even more if they knew exactly who had done it, it would no longer be a phenomenon and it would remove the mystery of it, of the 'Who did it?' .It was very confusing, sometimes. he longed for company, but he knew that if people knew who he was and believed in him, it would ruin the special aspect of the carefully placed snow and ice that made it so curious.

For the most part, he could be content with the children being happy. If they were happy, then he was happy for them, and then he was happy that he was able to make them happy and felt good. There was one constant reminder that hurt him, though, and that was that he had to keep his feet off the ground when people were around, else they walk through him and remind him that he was alone.

More or less.

He had the winds, but they couldn't talk to him. While he was grateful for his friends and wouldn't trade anything for them, sometimes he wished he had a physical being he could see and talk to and interact with. Someone solid.

He also wasn't alone in the sense that no one else was physically there, but they hated him, and that just made it hurt more. Sometimes he wished he was on another plane of existence where he couldn't see or hear the other spirits, but could still spread fun. He's supposed to be all snowballs and fun times, so it doesn't bode well for children and adults alike if he's all depressed.

Shaking the brooding thoughts from his mind, he settled down in a tree and awaited the arrival of the Easter Bunny.

* * *

The scene around me took a drastic change, and I found myself in a barren wasteland with crushed eggs and upset children alike. There were no whole eggs anywhere, and the children were stuck inside because the snow was inside. I don't even know what caused this, but I do know that something tackled me to the ground. My head crashed into something hard, and began to pound, overshadowing something being said to me. My vision blurred and could just barely make out a figure pinning me down. I heard enough, though.

 _Get to wherever you go when it's not winter. You're not needed here._

It changed once more into a room with no walls. It was a sterile floor that made me feel filthy in comparison, and it extended beyond the range of light that was apparently, although intangible and invisible, like myself, was in the splat 'center' of the room, directly in front of me. On the other side stood the Guardians in a straight line, facing me, each with a horrid or disgusted expression.

Some horrible things were said, things I won't say... Things I want to forget. They had found me because _I had fallen asleep, and I'm asleep right now, aren't I? This is just a warning of what's to come, so I know what to expect._

It got worse when Bunny tackled me and dragged me down one of his tunnels with him, until we were right by the bed where Pitch's lair was. Although I had a good idea of what was about to happen, I couldn't believe that they would go this far.

 _After all, what goes better than cold and dark?_ Bunny sneered, dropped me down the tunnel. I fell for much longer after I could no longer see the entrance of the tunnel, darkness surrounding me on all sides, until I hit a dark floor in a familiar room. Pitch stood directly in front of me, laughing as though having been told the most hysterical joke in the world. The Nightmares around him seemed to laugh as well. Then, without warning, they all tackled me... biting me, kicking me, _laughing at me_...

I screamed.

* * *

Black sand piled unceremoniously on top of a select spot towards the edge of the little plain, and when multiple Nightmares gathered above it, it didn't take long for Sanderson to figure out the reason behind the scream. After a few well-aimed whiplashes, Sandy approached the pile. As he brushed the sand and the snow away, it reverted back to dream sand. Underneath a bit of snow was the boy, looking exhausted and panicked. Frozen tears stuck to the corners of his eyes, shaking his head and whispering in a broken voice every few moments. Sandy's heart ached for the boy, and quickly put a good dream in the place of the nightmare and figured that he would wait until Jack woke up instead of bringing him straight back to Santoff Claussen.

With another resigned sigh, but this time for a good reason, he settled on a dream sand cloud beside the boy, keeping a hand on his forehead, occasionally pushing some his hair out of his face. The calm expression that slowly overcame his features filled Sandy with relief for the child.

* * *

The Nightmares suddenly vanished, as though they were blown away, and the room became formless, save for the light tint of baby blue that colored the... walls? I don't know. I remained laying down, unsure of what was happening, the pain from before just barely a ghost of its former self now. Although there was nothing here, it was oddly calming, and I decided I would take the chance while I had it, before it all came true. The strangest part was that I was no longer worried, as though I was previously making up stuff in my head and that they would take me that. It was as though the party had taken a different course than it had prior; that Lance had left me alone and nothing happened and I ended up taking the Oath and becoming an official Guardian and hanging out with them all... Like the mucky feeling I had in foresight of the events to happen had simply vanished.

I relished in it, hoping I could stay here forever and avoid what was surely to happen.


	6. Interpretive Statues and a Lore

**I do not, nor have I ever, nor shall I will, own Rise of the Guardians or any of the characters. I only own Lance and his crew.**

 **Also, I read the first two books of the Guardians series by William Joyce (finally). I can't tell if North doesn't have an accent, or if he's speaking Russian except its written in English so no accent would be added? I dunno. Until someone clarifies, I won't write his dialogue with accents anymore... Not Bunnymund either. Turns outs he made Australia, not lived there... Oh well.**

 **Notice: After this chapter, I will go back and fix ALL of my stories except for my discontinued one, so there will be a long period of time where no actual new material is uploaded, and rather just fixed up old material. Sorry, but jeez, have you read my first story? I keep getting compliments on the idea, but the grammar sucks so much it hurts for me to read. Hopefully, it will all be done by February 21, because that's when I'm going to release all the updated content all at once, unless I finish it earlier.**

* * *

It wasn't long before the cows came home, so to speak. By the time Jack had woken up, which wasn't too long after, Sandy had made himself comfortable on a small dream cloud floating but a few inches off the ground, by Jack's head, but at this point in time, he himself had fallen asleep. Only once he was sure the young frost child was comfortably sleeping, nightmares no where to be seen, did he send sand fireworks up towards the Pole. While it was with the intention of gaining the other Guardians' attention, he personally doubted they would notice it for quite awhile and decided to stay put for the time being, until Jack arose from his unconscious state.

After all, who was he, Sanderson Mansnoozie, to deny any child or adult, spirit or mortal, a pleasant rest, unless it was under certain circumstances?

He found it easier to fall asleep himself, rather than to watch the grief-stricken child's face and be filled with guilt. Sandy most definitely felt guilty, and rightfully so; it just wasn't _right_ to deny a child the loving attention and care of a guardian, adopted or biological, babysat or personally cared for, for a few days, much less 300 years. They owed this... this _child_ so many things, so much time, but the child in question has had all sorts of bad and possibly good confrontations with other spirits, as seen a the party, which have altered it for better or for worse. On top of that, he's already spent so much time alone that suddenly having all sorts of physical contact and just attention in general would only be making him more and more uncomfortably.

So, here Sandy saw a dilemma. They basically owed him an involved family, blood or not, but the child was uncomfortable and did not openly desire it; not any that he had seen. It was easier to just sleep while he waited for the child to wake up, figuring that he would catch his attention when he woke up. Something he was a bit torn about was his and boy's relationship. They were mutual towards each other. They weren't quite friends, but they weren't acquaintances either, which Sandy was glad for, but he was also upset that he had the best relationship with the boy... out of the entire spirit world.

Jack didn't wake him up.

Jack was long gone by the time he did.

* * *

When Sandy had woken up not too long after - at least, he thought so -, Jack was gone and nowhere to be seen. It wasn't snowing and the terrain didn't appear to have been moved as though affected by a fight, so it didn't look as though there hadn't been some sort of physical confrontation. Rather, just a swept out spot where he had been lying down, and perhaps gotten up, and footsteps leading further south. A ways down, the trail ended when snow just lumped carelessly over the tracks, effectively hiding the escape route.

It was worse than he had though it was.

After a few moments of quick thinking, Sandy took off back to Santoff Claussen; something gave him the feeling he would need the other Guardians before trekking forward. They met rather close to North's ice ramp, actually, the other three in Santa's sleigh. After bypassing it momentarily, Sandy had turned around and zipped towards them so he could seat himself in the sleigh. Toothiana was babbling - though, you could tell how worried she was about the boy she already considered like a son - about how they only noticed the last few fireworks, but ended up arguing a little more about the actual location until they finally agreed to go and find him. Bunnymund was both too sick and too serious to say anything, and instead sat there with a tight, grim frown plastered to his face. Both his ears were down, and he simply stared straight ahead in the direction North was going. The man himself was holding a snow globe in his hand.

"Sandy! "Where is Jack?" Sandy simply formed the word 'Antarctica' and Tooth told North, who almost immediately opened a portal there. Bunnymund must have truly been concerned for Jack, seeing as he didn't say anything about being cold upon entering the snow-ridden area, or about being sucked through a portal that skipped through space as though it was nonexistent. He and Toothiana sat in the back of the sleigh, both huddled together under one of North's coats, which did well to conserve most of their warmth, but, undeniably, some of the cold managed to seep in and bite harshly at their flesh.

As they went deeper and deeper in, snow started to fall around them. They weren't gentle flakes, just falling and waiting for something to catch them. They were little, poorly formed chunks of snow and sometimes ice. It wasn't hail, by any means, or sleet, but it definitely wasn't snowflakes. North was mostly protected from the pellets, with all his furs, while Bunny and Tooth were able to take shelter underneath the coat. Sandy ducked by the edge of the sleigh. No apparent damage would have been done to Sandy, so long as he shook all the snow out of his sand before he went somewhere warmer, else it would melt and make quite a mess.

Eventually, Bunny dared a peek over the side of the sleigh, gulping back his frazzled nerves at being so unnaturally high for a Pooka who lived underneath Easter Island. He didn't say anything for a few moments, and instead gaped like a fish, eyes as wide as dish-plates, and ears flopped down like a wet blanket, slowly scanning the area they were passing over.

"North... Land the sleigh." He finally spoke, sounding out of breath all of a sudden. North, oddly enough, did not argue and did as Bunny asked. As the sleigh lowered, however, and they all started seeing what Bunny had saw, they were left breathless - save for Sandy, who didn't actually have lungs. All around them were shattered pieces of black ice and permafrost - which was unnatural, figuring it meant a winter spirit had been the culprit here - with spikes upon upon spikes upon spikes moving up through patches of ice, where ice had appeared to move up around it and suddenly cut off, like something snapped off from it, as though there had once been a statue or sculpture there of some sort that the spike had simply gone through... and broken.

The spikes themselves were made with cores of permafrost and thick black ice coating the part of it subjected to the open. Sometimes there would be a large chunk of ice laying around, appearing to be taken out of the side of an interpretive piece, or a pile of tiny glass-like pieces that looked more like diamond dust than pieces of ice. They were perfectly flat on either side, and paper thin, and always appeared in the shape of a small diamond. They often were piled together in clusters around a spike that would perhaps have more... accessories, such as little tiny spikes protruding from the original, or with sharp patterns running up and down. Even rarer were larger chunks that looks like they had been made to look like people, though sometimes there were frozen-solid carrots, little clothing items, and black rocks around.

The reindeer quickly made themselves comfortable upon the lumps of snow, already made to be accustomed to this sort of weather, and settled down as the Guardians began to trek forward by foot. They had barely gone more than a few meters before they started hearing screams. Not screams for help, or because they were afraid - there weren't even any children down this far south. If there was, they would be frozen to death by now - but rather screams of sorrow and anger... screams of agony. When they got a little closer, although carefully, and with Bunny and Tooth sharing a single coat they also had to move a little more slowly, they could hear cracks that would occur in a rapid succession, then some heavy breathing, another scream, or muttering, and that would just repeat over and over and over again without stopping.

* * *

Anger, sadness, loneliness, helplessness... all these and more flooded my mind, making my thoughts and actions muddy as ever. I could only keep it at bay long enough to get my staff and far, far away from Sandy - after all, who would he be to wake up the person who had just scared away his nightmares? I was awful enough already - until I finally came upon a place I had hoped I would never see again. Somewhere I went... whenever I felt like a do now. I don't know if it was a therapeutic activity, or perhaps counter-productive towards that, but I did it anyway and I always felt better. The activity itself was rather simple... but everything involved exhausted the heck out of me.

It wasn't always the clearest. Sometimes I would wake up with a throat so raw I couldn't speak for days, and gory statues retelling violence and anger all different kinds of disturbing. Sometimes I would wake up with my face covered in ice from frozen tears, and statues retelling emotional agony and just looking at them make a lump form in my throat... both of them among many others. The worst of all was when I actually remembered what did happen. It would almost always start with a few smooth edges and lines, and slowly work from that; sometimes it would take hours, and even days, and that always triggered a huge mood swing for me, always between two negatives, and sometimes neutral. When I was done, I would start screaming or crying, and freeze it several times over in anger and eventually would just drop the staff and start punching it with my bare hands, always leaving me with bloody and torn fists. I always shattered them - simply simply nudge a thin, flexible piece of ice through the bottom, cutting out a little hole... and rapidly expand it outwards into a massive spike, often minimally conformed to the shape of the structure. When I was feeling really bad, I created the entire thing with one fell swoop of the staff, rather than building off.

Before I knew it, I had flung myself into the fields and was causing these massive things to rise out of the ground in a blind fury, screaming and wailing... Breaking them almost as soon as I made them. There was most definitely some drawbacks in it, the most prominent being... every time I destroyed one, it felt like I was ripping a piece of my own heart out. By making these statues, I was putting a piece of myself in there, and then destroying it. It had to be destroyed for the same reason, though. It showed weakness and made me vulnerable to anyone who cared to interpret the meaning behind any of it.

I was about to destroy the latest one, although rather hesitantly.. my arm paused in midair, as if not wanting to slam the staff into the ground and destroy the damn thing. I wanted so badly to get rid of it, so make sure no one ever saw it... but I just couldn't bring my arm down and get rid of it. I couldn't.

And then is when it all went to hell.

"Frostbite!" "Jaaack!" "Sweet Tooth!" I dared to turn my head just a little bit to look back, which was a huge mistake. There were the Guardians, stumbling through the maze of spires and spikes that had accumulated over the years. They hadn't quite spotted me yet, but Bunny especially seemed intent on finding me, though was a little slowed by... sharing a coat with Tooth. Figures. Me and my general 'home' are too cold for him to be around, much less walk around on the land. A new resolve set in mind, I quickly turned to finish of the stupid thing and hide - Wind was being a little upset with me, but reluctantly helped me along, although a bit slowly - but as I raised my staff to finally get rid of it, I heard Bunny.

"Jack!" I looked back, to see him bounding towards me - he had left behind the warmth of the coat in favor of catching me. I quickly moved to slam my staff, but something grabbed it from above, preventing me from bringing it down. I looked up, and Bunny was looking right back down at me, eyes wide and clearly shivering. Tooth and the other soon caught up - though Tooth needed a little help with the heavy item on its own. It was a little confusing to me at first when I heard a little squeak of a gasp escape Tooth as she stared at the most recently formed sculpture. The more logical part of my mind caught up, saying that Tooth probably wasn't accustomed to feeling the way that I do sometimes, and most likely had not seen any of these before today.

North was speechless and could only stare. He himself carved ice sculptures, but this brought it to an entirely new, and much more serious and dark level. Sandy made no signs or movements, simply staring; almost like he was scrutinizing it. Bunny remained above me, still holding the staff, looked at the statue with the eyes of a critic, trying to decipher a meaning from it. His grip had gone a little slack and stiff, likely from the cold, which I used to rip the staff away from him in a downward motion to hit the ground with it, so it greatly annoyed me when he caught it with the other hand. He looked down at me, and I returned his gaze. A few moments passed with all eyes on me, when he finally spoke.

"Don't destroy it." I exploded with rage internally. I'd been doing this for 250 years, and he only shows up now to tell me to stop!? To suddenly barge in and tell me that it's basically his place to tell me that I have to show my feeling now?! Who left me alone in the first place! Where were they during all that time? Where were they when I was bullied by other spirits? Where were they when I needed help? When I needed someone to talk to? When I just needed someone I could hold onto? When I needed a _friend_ in a time of need? When the only thing keeping me sane was talking to inanimate objects, and occasionally Sandy? When I started keeping my steps elevated and flighty to make sure I never had to feel the white-hot burning feeling of somebody walking through me and telling me that I would never have anyone there for me? When I started playing pranks to attract their attention, but all I did was make enemies? _Where were the Guardians of Childhood when what remained of my childhood was slowly crushed, grinded, liquefied, and shoved back down my throat? Where were they when I longed for some sort of contact with another living thing who could understand that I felt something? That my heart **wasn't** made of ice? That I **wasn't** just a one-liner in a song, or a method parents used to make sure their children dressed warmly? That I **wasn't** an embodiment of death? _

They weren't there, that was for fucking sure.

I started thrashing in Bunny's arms, even going as far to end up freezing some of his fur in clumps and provoke him to move away with an ice dagger on the end of my staff, until I stood defensively a few feet away from the Guardians, all of them staring at me in shock. I tensed a few times, shifting between my feet carefully, glancing between each of them momentarily. The statue was shattered moments later in a cloud of dust-like snow, and I vanished with the Wind while they were fanning away the snow. Sandy threw a few balls of dreamsand around, but I managed to evade all of them and escape before it all settled.

Once I settled down in a cave - of whom I had dubbed the 'cave of sorrows' many years earlier -, far, far away, much further south, the weight of everything I had just done settled down and I really understood what I had done now. The next several hours were spend wailing in agony behind a wall of thick ice, hitting the walls with my bare fists, a never-ending stream of tears running down my face, covering the cave floor in pearl-like pieces of ice, piling on top of older ones, in such a pile that made the cave almost look like a treasure chest, until you realized it was just frozen water and not actual pearls. After a long period of time like that, I finally wore myself out, having ended up with my own personal storm in the cave, nearly filling it entirely with snow and burying the pearls, and fell unconscious like that into a nightmare-filled sleep.

* * *

The Guardian of Fun, and by extension happiness, has no more fun or happiness left inside of him.

They are what makes his core, though. They are who he is at his center.

Without his core, who is Jack Frost? Perhaps a nobody, just ghosting through his day from now on?

Or something vengeful and full of hatred and sorrow, never desiring to make contact?

* * *

"The shit's hit the fan." Bunny shook his head, trying to pull the ice off his fur without ripping it out, proving unsuccessful and leaving little pink patches dotted on his arms and chest. Tooth was practically in tears, mumbling about her poor Sweet Tooth. Sandy was signing something furiously above his head, but too quickly for anyone to make any sense of it, though his expression showed he was clearly upset. North was staring blankly around, as if that would tell him where exactly Jack had flown off to, though obviously that did not work by any means whatsoever. For now, all they could do was go back to Santoff Claussen and think through a plan that would actually work, rather than just charge in without anything to actually convince Jack to come back, or gain his passive attention long enough to talk - or be hit by Sandy's dreamsand. They were off in the sleigh in under an hour, and back at the Pole in under two. Nobody was able to say anything; Sandy wasn't even able to sign anything. Instead, they simply sat still or paced around the room, trying to think of something; anything.

Nothing at all came to mind.

Three, four, five hours passed since they had gotten back. Still nothing.

Then, the Moon Clipper started gleaming. Sandy called the other three's attention to it, though in a mind manner, and the observatory was opened. They all slowly came up, unsure of what the Man in the Moon would say at a time like this, unless it was serious - and perhaps concerning Jack as well.

The moonbeam glimmered, shifting around in wispy movements before finally telling a story - thankfully, Ombric had taught North enough of the language to understand exactly what the moonbeam was saying, and carefully relayed each sentence to the other Guardians, each filling his heart with more and more grief.

 _Jack may have lost his center, and perhaps even become a danger to the lives of children. He has hidden himself away where my moonbeams cannot find him, and this greatly worries me. He is losing what makes up childhood; he is losing his hope, wonder, memories, and dreams... and now has even lost his own center. He no longer feels to have fun or to be happy._ They grimaced at that, but North kept going, even as his voice started to croak and strain. _Please, try and find him and reignite these in him, or else Jack Frost will forever be lost to Jokul Frosti, and become a threat to not only the mortals, but to the other spirits as well. Please._ The moonbeam quietly bid them farewell and danced somberly back up to the ship that the humans had come to call the moon.

"Whose... whose Jokul Frosti?" Tooth whispered after several long, silent moments.

"He is a murderous winter spirit from folklore." North strained out, eyes having blanked out. "They say he is worse than Yuki-onna, and has the ability to freeze someone's heart, mortal or spirit, so their bodies turn into unbreakable statues of ice and stores them in a fortress made up of the same type, like trophies on display." His voice had quieted to a whisper, but that was enough to hush the others, and compel them to listen. "He only appeared around 250 years ago, but it is unknown whether or not he actually is that young, or is ancient and simply remained hidden until then. Other tales depict him to be kind to certain humans who are kind and far more undeserving of the fate, one of them likely being a contributing factor to the story of Cinderella. Some say his castle is heavily guarded with large, chunky beings made of ice. Their faces are holes punched into a head marked with snow, frozen to its body. They are without consciousness and will kill all and anything that defy its creator's orders; even each other, though it had never been known that there had ever been any disobedience."

North paused and took a deep breath. The others had various emotions flashing across their faces, unsure of what to make of this. "There are many assumptions on his appearance, but it is unknown if any are true. Some say he has black hair and sharp navy eyes, and walks around wearing jeans and a torn asylum jacket, always with a maniac grin and wide eyes full of insanity. Other thing he has a more mild appearance, blending in better with the crowd around him, dressed casually and even charming, luring unsuspecting people to their deaths as a seemingly kind and helpful person."

Bunny finally released a deep and heavy sigh. "The shit has definitely hit the fan." There was no amusement in his voice. This was by, no means, a joke.

* * *

 **Whenever I look up Jokul Frosti, there is literally no information anywhere about him, so I came up with some of the information, which is why it might sound odd. Welp, I was supposed to go to sleep half an hour ago, and I probably should go before I get in trouble. G'night everybody.**


	7. Tsar Lunar's Thoughts

MiM sighed to himself, and rubbed his forehead, while his one golden curl atop his head twisted, curled, and uncurled itself over and over again while he remained in deep thought. In a sense, he had been alone when his parents, the former Tsar and Tsarina, had gone missing along with Nightlight and Pitch, though the latter two had eventually come back, though one of them had died and been reincarnated into the very boy he was thinking about, being Jack Frost – or, possibly soon to be, Jokul Frosti.

True, Jokul Frosti had always been there. Call it a split personality disorder, if you want to, but that wasn't quite the case with these two. They could switch in and out at will, though Jack tried not to use Jokul as often as possible, and though the two were rather different from each other in multiple different perspectives, they were, essentially, the same person. It was the same mind, simply put into a different way of thinking that it fully accepted, perhaps due to some sort of magic. As such, Jack could sometimes act like Jokul, should his way of thinking 'leak past the barrier', so to speak, and vice versa, shining through Jokul's kinder moments, such as sparing the girl sent to freeze to death by her stepmother, but his rage at the woman for putting the girl out there in the first place was directed to an outlet by freezing her biological daughters, or the girl's stepsisters, to death at the same location on the following night.

Regardless, even after he lost his parents, he always had the glowworms who were happy to converse with the newly-named Tsar, though he had the Moon Clipper instead of the palace, which had been destroyed along with the other Constellations long ago, near the end of the Golden Age, when the earth had been shaped like an egg but was currently being changed to a sphere by the last living Pooka, E. Aster Bunnymund. There were also the moonbots, and he never had truly felt alone, simply because he wasn't. Sure, sometimes he longed for another human to speak to, but he learned to be content and good-natured through that way, so he couldn't really complain at this point in time, especially when some of those glowworms and moonbots were his best friends (and were quite the chatterboxes).

But Jack had monstrous creatures made of crude ice that never truly responded to him. They simply did what he asked at any extent. Once he asked one to play, but the creation, not having a consciousness and only created priorly to answer to its masters normally fierce commands, could only try his best, leaving Jack disappointed and rather upset with himself when the creature had shattered itself, apparently deciding that due to the fact that it could not fulfill the order to his master's liking, then he could not work for him.

He had tried creating snowmen instead, but things with rocks for mouths don't really make great conversationalists. The most they could do was move around and explore their surroundings, but were unable to react to another existing entity, unless premade to do so. Even then, they would stumble over, perhaps their head would fall off if they toppled, they would lose pieces of their faces after awhile, and always left Jack alone again with his ice men. He next tried the creatures that lived down in Antarctica already, such as the wolves and the bears. The wolves would always come to see him as just one of the guys and hang out with them, seeing as for every litter he would just hang out around them, and since he would have already known the mother, she would not mind either.

The bear clubs would whine and climb him, sniffing through his hoodie pouch for food. The momma bear would standby, always watching to make sure he didn't make a move to hurt her cubs, but allowed them to go on their own as long as he didn't move. Other creatures were similar or would dart away before Jack could even see them. Plus, his immortality got in the way, too. Unlike him, these animals would be born, grow old, and die, whereas he would stay alive and watch it happen, promising himself every time he wouldn't get close to another litter or another pack, but was so lonely that he ended up coming back anyway.

Sure, the Winds were always there. There was the Northern Wind, called 'momma wind' by the smaller winds and air-currents. Southern Wind wasn't always as warm as anybody though, and though 'papa wind' favored summer spirits in general, he made an exception for Jack to sometimes allow him to ride on his back, when he wasn't busy with the summer spirits. While they were great companions and by no means unappreciated, they weren't exactly physical entities with mouths and faces that you can talk to and get a verbal response back. Instead you would get the wind circling around you, ruffling your hair, playing with your clothes, and sometimes whistling in your ear to try and get a point across.

That left the leaves and the Nods, both of which were Jack's closest companions for most of his life. The leaves often favored Jack over the fall spirits, and all wanted him to be the one to paint their leaves, once Mother Nature had gotten him onto the task. While he was by no means an expert painter, there was just something about the way that he held the brush and stroked it along the leaf's fragile surface without causing any sort of discomfort and allowing the leaves to actually enjoy receiving their bright colors, rather than being roughly manhandled by the too-thick brush, because the 'leaves don't have consciousness'. Sometimes he would talk to them, mumbling about his day and hoping that theirs was always better than his. Always such a nice boy, they thought. And so well-formed did the image become in their head – which was actually quite true when you look at the underlying purposes of his actions – that he became like royalty to them, to be treated with the upmost regard and respect.

Jack never noticed and always treated the leaves fairly and like his friends, though they were never able to answer back to them. They would coon over him, sometimes managing to convince whichever wind(s) were pulling Jack around to bring them close enough to coddle him and remind him that they were there. Without hesitation, they did what he asked, the few times that he managed to ask a favor. They were practically gushing when Jack was stuttering and hesitating to ask, as if afraid he would lose them, but every year, without fail, he came back to attend to them. He was like royalty to them, and yet, there he was, sitting there and attending to them instead.

The leaves did whatever they could for Jack, though they couldn't always be there. They would go wherever they asked him to, and each and every one promised themselves they would follow him to the end of the earth, regardless of how short-lived their lifespans were. Every year, the new leaves would fall for him all over again, the trees they came from whispering the knowledge of the boy from their ancestors, and could hardly contain their excitement in their impatience in waiting for him to arrive and paint them. Sometimes, a few would be disappointed when the bored fall spirits would come along and just dump the paint carelessly on the brush and roughly sweeping it over without care, but Jack would come along and always wipe it off and redo it. Usually, there was too much paint for it to have dried by the time it got there, and ruined his clothing multiple times by simply wiping it off with his sleeve. He never dared to use the leaves to wipe something, and treated them like another living entity, which they were. But leaves are even more short-lived than the animals, and though they are many in numbers and all ready to die for Jack, they just weren't the perfect companions either.

The Nods..? There wasn't much to say about them. They were these little birds that always looked sad. Jack came along, and both parties supposed they could relate to each other. Sometimes Jack would just prop himself up in the Great Oak of Sorrows, where the Nods lived, and just lay in the smooth curve of the large hole simply punctured in the front of the tree, right in front of the Nod's nest that lay inside. They never minded, and actually enjoyed the company, oftentimes simply perching on his arm or leg and gazing out at the misty expanse that was their home, being a lone, ancient tree, and a heavy layer of fog. The tree was older than earth itself, provided that it wasn't technically on the earth anyway. It was a pocket dimension, so to speak, not entirely inaccessible but highly unlikely for anyone, mortals or spirits alike, to find it. Jack had merely stumbled on it by accident, sulking after the death of his latest wolf friend and his entire family, due to a forest fire a few hours earlier. A Nod had passed by, about to enter the dimension, when it could feel the sadness slowly radiating off of Jack, and opted to perch on his head and make himself comfortable there. Jack looked up, about to tell him to shoo, but instead saw a depressing-looking door made of dark oak and somber patterns on it, which was odd, since it was a birch tree.

The Nod cawed and tapped on the back of his skull a few times. The Wind with Jack at the current moment – being the Northern Wind herself – seemed to understand the message and pushed at Jack from behind, ushering him towards the door. That was how Jack ended up finding the pocket dimension, and oddly enough, found it accessible to him at any time from any door if he wanted to go there, which was convenient for going to see his new friends whenever he wanted. He started calling that one particular Nod by the name of Sam – not for any particular reason, though. It was simply a name that popped into his head one day while he and the Nod were simply enjoying each other's company, and it stuck.

A few decades later, several of the Nods had decided it was time to find a new planet, feeling the imminent danger of Pitch nearing. His friend was forced to go, and though he could still access the dimension, it just wasn't the same to never be able to show his friend his latest creation or to never sit by his lake with him again. He couldn't always take the time to stop by in the dimension and say hi, though he made his best effort to, because there was always winter to deliver somewhere in the world, no matter what. When global warming came around, it was harder for him to stay in areas populated with trees and as a result had to start seeing them less and less often. He still keeps in touch with the Nods as often as he can, but their friendship is not what it was before.

And, for the most part, that left Jack all on his lonesome again. He started longing for a friend so badly, he would talk to any inanimate object that he could always keep nearby, such as his feet, or his staff, or even a tree right next to his lake that had a huge scar mark on the side, though he could never figure out why. The Winds tried to comfort him as best he could; even Southern Wind put aside his favoritism for awhile to try and help, but nothing worked, and everyone had jobs to do so they couldn't always be there for him. Jack would always be the one to remind them that they had work to do and that there was no point to just sit here moping over him when he wasn't even feeling that sad to begin with. The younger, more naïve wind spirits took this answer, but the older ones accepted it with more reluctance. Most thought the boy was lying, but prodding would only make him more uncomfortable and with resignation, had to go along with it.

Then, Pitch arose again, ready to fill every one of the dreamscapes of every mortal and spirit alike with nightmares, to make himself the most powerful spirit in existence… to start another Dark Age, and to take Tsar Lunar as his Nightmare Prince, as he had failed to so many, many years ago. And as such, they needed help. In all their previous encounters with Pitch, there had been one invaluable asset that MiM had a personal connection to and cared for deeply; after all, he had, effectively, saved him from becoming the Nightmare Prince and keeping Pitch imprisoned for centuries upon centuries upon centuries in a dark place, where the Fearlings didn't dare leave their master they had made out of one of the greatest generals of the Golden Age for the Tsar and Tsarina, General Kozmotis Pitchiner. True, they had appealed to his greatest weakness and fear, and had gnawed away at his sanity slowly, day by day, as he stood outside the prison in his uniform, the prime of his days long past, simply growing old outside the impenetrable building where all the Fearlings had been locked up after the war. Every day.. 'Please, just a bit of air and sunshine-it's stuffy in here..' Until one day, they finally decided to use his greatest weakness. 'Daddy! Daddy, help me! It's dark and scary in here!' Of course, it was just one of the Fearlings imitating his daughter's voice, and though it was illogical, seeing as his daughter had long ago left the Constellation and was on an unknown planet in an unknown galaxy, all those years of wear and tear under their taunts all piled up, and he snapped, ready to barge in and save his daughter –

Only to have been tricked and be possessed by every single Fearling in the building after unlocking the gate, all of it occurring before he even took his first step inside, naming him their new Nightmare King, Pitch Black.

Of course, Katherine and Ombric were the only two to every truly realize what exactly had happened that day, but at this point it seemed as though Pitch was too far gone, according to every spirit you asked on planet earth. Ombric would start mumbling under his beard, and sometimes even chuckle a little, and Katherine would give a secretive, knowing smile. After all, she had been the one to reveal the Nightmare King's weakness at the Earth's Core when Bunnymund joined their second major encounter with Pitch, simply by handing the locket with a picture of his daughter inside to him. He had wailed momentarily – his hand even became human again – but then he fled the caverns, making their victory a success.

Of course, his daughter, having heard of what exactly happened, isn't as fond of her father anymore, but she stills speaks with him non-aggressively and keeps him company down in his caves made of lead. The nightmares and fearlings alike don't dare touch his daughter, Mother Nature, lest they provoke the wrath of their master.

The Guardians, though having lived with the children of Santoff Claussen, while it was a forest with several layers and all sorts of enchantments filled with adults who had come to seek safety from the outside world for the sake of the children that would later be born and be taught by Ombric himself the many languages belonging to the forest, such as ant, glowworm, and on rare occasions, owl, the hardest bird language of them all, and when Ombric and Katherine, being a foundling, lived in the tree called Big Root. Later, it would become Santa's Workshop, and the Yetis would come in from the Lunar Llamas, high in the Himalayas, but for the time being, that's all it was – truly, a content little place.

Nightlight helped in protecting the village, and was often one of the key factors in winning the fights with Pitch, turning them in their favor before the battle even started, and playing with his moonbeam friend in the diamond-shaped crystal, fused together with tears that had become joy. Unfortunately, one day, he passed. It is unknown how or why, but he simply disappeared. MiM spent several years looking for him, until a moonbeam reported a boy with a crystal necklace and wooden staff, similar to that of Nightlight's but more 'modern', fitting the colonial times better. Rumors quickly spread that this was some sort of reincarnation or form of Nightlight, and MiM himself proved it. No one knows how, but somehow he came to the sure conclusion that this was, with no doubt, Nightlight in the flesh, except now as the human known as Jackson Overland, nicknamed Jack Frost by his friends and family.

He treated his younger sister, Pippa, the same way that he had treated Katherine. He teased her, dared her to play with him, and was always there for her, and always protecting her from whatever he could. Then came the fateful day that he exchanged his own life for his sister's, drowning in her place from a lake that hadn't frozen completely that winter. Of course, he looked shocked when the ice had suddenly broken from underneath him, as if he had forgotten that when he pulled his sister off, momentum pulled him onto where she had been before, but if anyone looked closely enough, a little nostalgic smile could be seen on his face. He knew exactly what he was doing.

MiM hesitated in bringing him back, but ultimately did. His hesitation resulted in the boy's amnesia, which was the third time he had actually had it and never had recovered from the prior two, which was probably a mistake, but he wasn't sure if he really wanted to bring him back and make him live through this again when he could have been free of the earth. Perhaps he had a family, or friends that passed in the Golden Age. While MiM had never heard anything of them, he still didn't doubt he would have been even the tiniest bit happy at finally passing on, so to speak. The world needed him though, and, selfishly, he brought him back just a few seconds too late. Of course, he greatly regretted the decision afterwards. He had just damned the entity whom millions of people owed so much to, and here he was, putting him through more suffering.

But the damage was done, and the moonbeam that always stuck around him prevented him from dying, unknowingly. While it didn't do much – after all, making an appearance would likely confuse the poor boy – sometimes he found himself bouncing on the clouds, thinking that the wind was carrying him but it was the moonbeams who had played with Nightlight before, pretending to be clouds. Jack enjoyed it all the same, but he didn't know there was another conscious being there and as such, he was still lonely.

Then, Lance stepped in. MiM wasn't even sure how Lance even got into position. Mother Nature always made all the seasonal spirits, -Jack Frost being an exception, causing him to be isolated among the group which only saddened MiM even more – so he was obviously of her creation. Whether or not he had been brought back or just created and developed his own personality, MiM wasn't sure, but Mother Nature wasn't one to allow her children to be so rude and cruel. Lance had obviously taken pleasure in causing his dear Jack Frost all sorts of pain, even deeper than Lance himself knew, and simply twisted around the hatchet that had long ago buried itself under his flesh, reopening three centuries' worth of wounds.

So, he fled to Antarctica, like he always would. His other side – Jokul – would be mentally whispering to him to let him out, let him teach them a lesson – but Jack was mumble something about there being no need, and that if they ever did come by was to only kick him out of their little circle after realizing how right Lance was. Jokul couldn't stand seeing Jack like this – seeing as he was the one person he truly cared about, though they did argue from time to time – and quietly amassed his anger, swearing revenge on all and any spirits, regardless of who they were or what they did to Jack. Even Sandy would have to be restrained somehow, or else he might get in the way. He didn't want to do it to Sandy – he would probably free him after all the others would good and done – but the world would be put in an eternal winter for everything it had done to Jack, he swore. And he would use any means to get exactly what he wanted.

Jack remained unaware and eventually fell into a fitful sleep of nightmares, and eventually Sandy came by. Of course, Jack fled the scene upon regaining consciousness and went back to statue-making, when he got caught. Of course he did. Then, he did something that he would regret forever. Jokul lashed out and hurt one of them. He had shown him the murderous and unforgiving side of him that was even worse than the stereotyping was of winter spirits in general. He fled and gave up, but what happened next, MiM wasn't sure.

After all, it was a month ago, and neither head or tail was to be seen of the young frost boy.


	8. Monster's Guilt

**Uh... highschool-related excuses T_T Honestly dudes, I am extremely sorry for the lack of updates and how slow they've become recently. Everything just kind of blew up in my face between getting sick, mountains of homework, and Skyrim Legendary Edition... since I have no school today and finals week is about to start, I decided to throw this out before it becam** **e a much longer wait. It has been literally five days over a year since I last updated this story and I feel really bad T_T**

* * *

He felt guilt. Guilt dominated his every current emotion, every action, whenever he was himself. He couldn't stand to look at himself or come to leave the place he had learned to hate so many years ago and only could find solace in the company of Twinetender, and a flower he had frozen what felt like eons ago in his frozen wasteland. He stayed where he was, hidden away from the prying eyes of the world within his eternal storm; ever encompassing, ever concealing. Dreams no longer reached him, and neither could the nightmares. All that would ever await him, should he finally close his eyes, were horrendous amalgamations created within his own head.

They were just as bad as any nightmare Pitch could dish out.

Around him, enormous footsteps thundered. He hated that they were the only things around him now that walked; responded... were dynamic. The only purpose they served now was to keep him here, and by his own choice. Sadness overcame him with that thought, and he forced himself to slip away into the next room. Within, ice statues surrounded him, but very unlike the ones he had built for the sole purpose of destroying.

He felt an overwhelming urge to retch at the sight, but his stomach was empty. Their lifeless bodies forever entombed in their icy reincarnations; immortalized here forever in death and cold. He wanted to stop; he wanted to stop doing this, but Jokul wouldn't let him.

Tears beaded at the corners of his eyes, but he didn't wipe them away. They streamed down his face like icy pearls, clattering on the floor, and were just as cold as he was in that moment. He continued to cry there, filled with self-hatred and agonizing guilt. The only alleviation he could find was in that the ice men who roamed the halls with him would keep Jokul from leaving again, and the wind would keep him from getting far if not.

He was broken. A broken little toy that MiM had gotten tired of fixing, a broken little toy that everyone had lost interest in. He was still there. No one needed him, or wanted him, but he was still there; raw and sensitive. They got to him. They bothered him. They hated him almost as much as he hated himself right in that moment. The world had crashed down on him, hard. All that was left were pieces.

Part of him wanted him to smash the statues, so he could forget what he'd done. But forgetting was bad. Then they'd be gone forever. It didn't matter anyway; he was a monster now. Monsters don't get mercy. Monsters don't get to forget what they've done.

The tears continued to come. Why was he crying? Monsters don't cry. And he, Jackson Overland Frost, was a complete and utter monster.

He sobbed.

* * *

People were scared. Spirits were scared. The Guardians were terrified. Not of him, but for him. The longer and longer this went on, the more and more lost the frost child was to them. They couldn't penetrate the blizzard ravaging the frozen continent, but they were sure he was in there somewhere.

It felt as if they were running out of time.


	9. Fear and Recollection

**Hey, two updates in one day. It's been awhile since I did that. Then again I once did 11 updates in one day because of reasons? Meh, I've gotten lazy... Also I realized for several chapters I called Louis 'Lance'. Please ignore that as I will be referring to him as Louis here...**

* * *

The time since his disappearance was nearing a year and the Guardians anxiety was beginning to get the better of them, gradually. The disappearances had suddenly stopped. Still, the damage was done. Happiness faded for the families of the missing, and they were still afraid. There was no suspect to be found; most who may have been present could only describe a presence like death itself, and the few who could see would describe a handsome devil with cruel eyes and a wide smile. He was untrackable; nameless. No accounts, no social security number, no home, no family or friends... nobody. No one could find him. That is what he found funny; that he had been under their noses the whole time, but when the disappearances stopped, a tension alleviated. Grievances were still held, but the chilly foreboding had vanished. Perhaps he was gone. He was no longer amused because he could not reach them anymore.

Still, the spirit world did have a name for him. Jokul Frosti. The first spirit to disappear had been Louis, and though the Guardians had no doubt as to why. Then, one by one, his lackeys had vanished. No one else had been taken, despite the sheer amount of onlookers and whatever other spirits may have bullied him in his three-century life.

When he stopped, the hunt only became more desperate.

* * *

"My poor sweet tooth..." Tooth said sadly, holding her hands to her chest with her wings drooped. Bunny said nothing, a grave look on his face. North's expression was just as bad as Bunny's, but he at least attempted to console her.

"I know, Tooth... I know..." He rested a heavy hand on her shoulder.

"That's not him..." she continued, sniffling. "It can't be Jack... he'd never do this..." She looked up at North earnestly, sadness in her eyes and seeming as if searching for some kind of confirmation. When North could not find it within himself to respond, Bunny cleared his throat and spoke up.

"That's why we have to find 'im then. Right?" He glanced between the two as he spoke. North nodded a little, looking back to Tooth.

"Right..." she nodded, wiping her face with her hands.

Elsewhere in Santoff Clausen, Sandy sat perched atop a shelf. It was the party room from what felt like years ago. The sand had long since been dusted from the shelf, and the snow had melted and was mopped up. He could almost see the young frost child sitting next to him, having looked tired somehow.

There was a dull, almost sad look in his eyes, but Sandy had thought nothing of it at the time. He had kept quiet company, wondering why Jack seemed set on avoiding the other spirits. The party had been for him, after all. But then, he had seen the hopelessness, a soul-crushing loneliness deep in his expressive orbs when he had said he had to leave. Almost as if he was unguarded; unprepared. He always seemed so... happy. Nothing could break him, or deter him until you struck deep. But it was a party. It was supposed to be cheerful. No one had been poking at him. The moment had passed and he suddenly seemed okay again. Like he had recovered from a blow and had his defense up. Sandy couldn't bring himself to say anything about what he had just seen, so he decided instead to let him know that he'd be back.

A pure look of happiness, very different from his usual vibrancy, crossed behind the blue surface.

He had to wonder what would've happened that day if he had just sat there a bit longer. If Louis had never stopped Jack. Maybe even if he had never come to sit by Jack. Maybe he wouldn't have gotten off the shelf. He could only sigh, though, as he slipped off the shelf and drifted off to where the other Guardians were.

Part of him wondered if Jack would've left even if Louis hadn't stopped him. Something, after all, did seem to have been bothering him, and... when he saw him in the forest that day, it had almost been as if he was scared of him; or scared of being found. Something had been wrong; he had been suspicious of it, but he didn't act. He, Sanderson Mansnoozie, deeply regretted not acting.

* * *

 **So... Sandy's view on the party that day. Not much else to say here, so cya~**


	10. Save Me

**I've updated again before February? Whaaaat?**

* * *

I was confused and tired and lethargic all at once. I don't know how much longer I can keep him away... I'm... afraid... I'm losing power, control... I can only hold him off for so long, and sustain this... massive blizzard the whole time... what am I supposed to do?

No one can help me now, no one can _save me_ and it feels like I'm drowning in my own personal _hell_. I hate it. I hate it so, so much, but there's nothing I can do; nothing, nothing, nothing... I'm helpless... Completely _helpless_ _!_

He's whispering, whispering in my ear, in my head, _in my mind - hewontgoawaymakehimstopMAKEITSTOP! -_ and it won't end, it won't end... I can't let go, I can't leave, I can't hide and pretend like this isn't happening because I'm right damn in the middle of it... there's... nothing...

What did I ever think I was doing? What did I ever think Jack Frost would've amounted to? I should've left earlier, I should've... hidden better, I should've never let Sandy find me, I... I-I...

 _I should've never left.._.

They... what would they have said? What would they have... _told me_ if I gave them my reason for why I couldn't be a guardian? What if I just... had told them I didn't want to be one?

 _I put myself in these situations. I make the worst choices and then find myself waist deep in the result. I put myself here, in the middle of nowhere, all by myself with nothing but the cold and a roaring blizzard to keep me company._

I've nothing to run to.. this is all that will ever await me... What do I think I'm doing? What did I ever think I was doing?

I try to occupy my thoughts. Keep my mind busy, away from loneliness, my tired brain, and aching body. Think of Sandy's golden dreams, golden tendrils, swirling around and bringing things of beauty and peace. The dolphins were always my favorite, I think. Soon I'll be able to go see dolphins again, right? Soon, soon... Soon... He is so kind... _kinder than what my frozen heart and I can bring..._

I think of Bunny's eggs; his little 'googies'. The care he puts into each stroke of his brush, each more lovely than the last; inspiring hope as his title states. Ever busy, ever striving to do _better_ than the last. We fight, quarrel, whatever you'd like to call it, yet I admire him. His is more than I'll ever be, _ever be, ever be._

I think of Tooth and her hard working fairies. Never tiring of their endless job; bright eyed and beautiful, glimmering feathers, protecting the memories of everyone and everything they ever worked to care for, take care of. So thoughtful and generous, everyone's needs before her own, everyone's wants before her own. Baby Tooth likes to come by and tell me stories. I wonder if she has anything new to tell me about.

I think of North, his yetis, and his elves, the toys they make, his ice sculptures; his sleigh and his passion. Every day he prepares, and he prepares, until one day a year when everything goes _forward_. Everyone... gets toys, every is re-instilled with wonder and joy. He loves his work, I know that. He loves it, more than almost anything. It was what he was made into a spirit for.

His voice nags at my mind.

 _Let me out... Please, let me give them what they deserve... they've done so much to you... let me make them pay, give them what they deserve... just a bit of rest... Jack, let us rest..._

But I can't... I don't want them to die, end up like the statues that I sit alongside... Stop...

 _Please..._

 _Save me, please... I'm tired... I don't want this..._

 _Stop him..._

 _Stop me..._

* * *

 **heh, I think I might actually finish this story. In all honesty, this is starting to actually near the end and I'm kind of proud of myself :~3**


	11. One and the Same

**Hehehe... hehehe... it's been a fun two weeks T_T Spent 9 hours drawing 231 pictures for a, what, two and a half minute animatic? Then spent 5 1/2 hours drawing one large picture, and then spent an hour and a half making origami flowers with cardstock and hot glue. And now I've taken it upon myself to doodle something on a smol canvas, two larger pictures and a card for my older sister cuz her birthday is coming up really soon.**

 **Damn.**

 **I hope this isn't going out as bad as I'm internally expecting it to...**

* * *

How long did I think I could put him away? Something is going to happen. Something always happen. There's no such thing as _forever_ , contrary to what I had once believed. There is no _forever I'll be alive on this earth_ , and no _forever, I'd be able to hide here in these walls, just as cold as my own heart_. I tried. I tried, but just like everything else I try to do, I fail. Over, and over, and over again. Slowly, slowly, slowly, I feel the blizzard slowly beginning to wane. Its shrieking, howling wails gradually became less and less frequent, with which the inevitable stared me in the face. Jokul is going to come soon, he will, and I know so will the Guardians as they watch the storm subside, just as I do, and I can't help but be absolutely terrified by the thought of them meeting. Jokul himself was like another Pitch Black, the Darkness making his skin ashen and eyes golden, like that of those from the Golden Age.

There was a time when I wondered if Jokul was the part of me that was almost like Pitch's grandson; Seraphina, after all, had a hand in my creation, and she herself is Pitch's daughter. Not what someone would typically expect from Mother Nature herself.

Ha.

Now I just think that Jokul is an embodiment of the residual Darkness from Lune. How did it get here? I've no idea, but Pitch himself said it: _What goes better than cold and dark?!_ Attracted by my cold, attracted by the consequences of my winters that I've done year after year, for a total of three centuries now, Jokul slowly growing and festering in my head. _Like a parasite? Maybe._ And what was I supposed to assume what happened, when the Guardians brought me back to North's workshop? That everything would be okay? That Jokul would suddenly just disappear?

No. This wasn't even Jokul's doing. Back then, he had nothing to do with it. Yet here he is now, twisting the circumstance, the situation. I can't help but feel like he's _right_ sometimes, too. These aren't new thoughts; these are things he told me before. And the worst part is, Jokul _is_ me. He is me and I don't want to admit it because I don't want to know what they'll think of me. He's the Darkness in my head that's always there, but these thoughts existed long before then. I told them myself and I can't own up to myself, can I? I'm only imprisoning myself, here, regardless of what MiM or anyone else thinks this is. Imprisoning the infection I let set around the rut in my heart, and now I can never get rid of it.

I am Jokul Frosti, and I am Jack Frost, because they are one and the same. I'm _guilty, guilty of everything_. I lashed out and made these statues, and I lashed out and released my Darkness to this world and I tried to stop but it only made it worse. Damn, I really do fail at everything, don't I? At the end of the day I'm a failure, weak and unable to do anything other than drag everything down in my misery with me.

Slowly, slowly but definitely, the white outside slows to a stop, settling on the ground with a few weak breezes. There's snow and white everywhere, as far as the white can see, a pureness and a brightness that hurts my eyes after all this dark. And distantly, I can almost think I see a red coming over the horizon at any moments, Guardians aboard and ready to... do what? Not sure. For everything I've done, maybe lock me away. Raid the castle and break my staff to make me try and feel the pain I've brought, but it would't matter because I could still call the frost to my digits and the Darkness out from my psyche and get away.

Subconsciously, my fist tightens around the Twinetender. It's familiar cuts and dips and dents are a small comfort, something of familiarity. I find myself lazily tapping the crook against the wall I'm by, frost spiraling out with each contact like they always had. I can hazily see the wisp of a shadow run up, along my staff, digging far too deep for comfort. Into something I tried to disassociate with and only ended up 'creating' a second spirit in the minds of others, one that already existed to begin with. It faintly twirls around the crook, and it doesn't feel wrong because it's _my_ Darkness, and that should make me scared, make me concerned, but I'm not because it's always been.

Hesitantly, I get up, still hearing the loud steps of my ice men patrolling the halls around me. I begin to walk, a bit slowly, towards where I knew there was an exit. As I walked I noticed something I'd noticed several times before. Just as Pitch's lair, this place was filled with long and confusing hallways that led anywhere and nowhere, where anything might hide around the corner. And I perfectly well knew that. The Darkness like to have places to hide. It was intentional.

One of my ice men spots me and begins to move towards me, never with the intention of hurting its master, but rather to follow the orders it had been given. Despite that I find myself releasing my grip, letting some of my Darkness slip out and quite easily fell the giant. Not kill it, but subdue it. I could worry about it coming back later, but now I needed to get _out_. To do what? I don't know. Face the Guardians head on, that I might have no shame? Run away like a coward that I might see my lake again? My believers?

Regardless, I felt my Darkness overtaking my physical features, who Jokul and I really were slipping through, that my exterior might match my interior. The wind thought Jokul was out now, even though it'd always been me, so it didn't help me. That was fine, and I couldn't help but be glad for the delay it took to walk across the snow, feet sinking with every step and making it take that much longer. I kept going, and going, and going, ignoring the Moon high above as the castle slowly shrunk behind me. After a long while, it gradually disappeared, until there was nothing left but myself and MiM high above. And then, I decided, that if I was going to die, never going to set foot outside an imprisonment again, then I wanted at least someone to know. Someone who wouldn't forget.

Far off, I heard a near mute sound. It slipped from my mind, brushing it off as a fluke.

"Man in moon!" I yelled at the sky, like I had used to do so long ago. "You... You're wrong! Wrong about me!" And didn't want to sound angry, and I didn't. In my own head, I sounded submissive. Resigned.

"If I'm going to get put away, then at least know this! Jokul was never real! It was always just me! My Darkness!" My eyes stung. Why are they stinging? Why do I want to cry so badly? "And..."

And what?

...

..

.

.

.

"And..." I whispered to myself, feeling real tears roll down my face for the first time, not the frozen ones that would clink to the ground. And it only made me want to cry more.

Real tears.

 _Real_ tears.

"I'M SORRY!" I yelled at the top of my lungs at the sky, lurching forward a bit as I did so. "I'M SORRY FOR TAKING THEM! I'M SORRY FOR '68! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! I'M SORRY!" I kept wailing, unable to stop myself.

"I'M SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!" Twinetender slipped from my grip as I went to my knees, barely able to see with my eyes blurred from the tears, but it didn't matter as I buried my face in my hands and continued to sob uncontrollably. I could feel as my power wildly flailed around in response to the sudden wave of emotion that'd been held back. Snow and wind and dark ripped through the air around me, my incomprehensible sobs lost in the storm. My gut felt heavy and my chest and my face were _warm_ for once, unlike they'd ever been, and I remained like this for several minutes... until I heard a voice behind me, more soft spoken than it had ever been.

"Jack?" It took all my willpower to not whip my head around and face Bunny. Instead, I shut myself up as best I could, yet unable to prevent the hiccuping. The storm that had kicked around me abruptly stopped; not stopped as in, went away. Stopped like it had been frozen in time, or at least slowed down dramatically. The Darkness flexed and stretched, somehow non-hostile despite that going against its very nature to _consume_. I inclined my head slightly, as if to acknowledge him.

"Bunny," I tired to say in my sternest tone - despite that, my voice betrayed me. He took a heavy breath, uncertainty rolling off of him in waves.

"Ya know, we've been lookin' high an' low for you," he spoke, evidently trying to allow some of his usual tone to seep into his words but not doing a very good job of it.

"I figured," was my hushed response, voice hoarse from crying. "You're gonna demand I come back now, right? Take away my staff and lock me up somewhere so I can't hurt anyone ever again?" My voice faltered as the sentence went on. For a moment, Bunny was quiet, and I waited. Waited for him to say something, do something...

"W-What? God, no! Where'd you get that damn idea, in that thick skull a' yers?" His response surprised me. Wasn't he going to take me away for everything I'd done? I-I was some kind of disgusting criminal now, wasn't I? I couldn't keep myself from turning to look at Bunny, and his expression completely shocked me. He must've felt the same, which I knew as I watched his expression shift slightly at the sight of mine.

"What do you mean, you're... y-you're not gonna? B-But, I..." I trailed off, feeling the tears begin to resurface, unable to stop them. I let my head fall, not wanting to look at him anymore. I hated that I couldn't understand why he was talking like this.

* * *

 **So... yeah. Reason for Darkness? Nightlight stopped Pitch by 'going inside him' and I guess using his light to keep him from waking up, but I'd like to think that Pitch unintentionally took some of Nightlight's Light and in its place left some of his Darkness, and now that he's 'reincarnated' or something into Jack, that Darkness and Light stayed? I guess? Idk.**


	12. Calm

**For those of you that feel this story is detouring from the original path, don't worry! It somewhat gets explained here?**

* * *

 _"Man in Moon! You... You're wrong! Wrong about me! If I'm going to get put away, then at least know this! Jokul was never real! It was always just me! My Darkness! And... And... I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR TAKING THEM! I'M SORRY FOR '68! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!"_

* * *

Aster's head was ringing and his ears buzzed. He could feel them droop down, as he listened to the frost child and attempted to converse, tried to get him to calm down. The snow and the dark floated, suspended, drifting around in such a way that it was almost serene. The boy refused to look at him, that much he could tell, if his stubborn nature despite their circumstance wasn't a dead giveaway as to explain why he hadn't turned yet. It was strange to look at him, to look at him and know that this, indeed, was Jack Frost. From where they stood now, the only obvious differences he could see were how his hair seemed to grow in midnight black, and only then faded to its signature snow white, and how his skin seemed to have an ashy quality added to it instead of its usual deathly pale, giving it an almost invisible grey tint.

 _"What do you mean, you're... y-you're not gonna? B-But, I..."_ It wasn't until he had turned around that he saw his eyes. A rim of gold traced the edge of his iris, otherwise leaving the ice blue intact. But that hopelessness behind him, that disappointment, that... utter despair, they shone. Despite being so foreign, they _shone_ , and that almost broke him right then and there. He felt his expression drop, and it was evident that Frost had noticed it as he let his head fall.

"But I... all those people..." He eventually whispered, bringing Bunny back to reality, to the present. "I _froze_ them Bunny, and I _kept_ them," he continued, sounded utterly disgusted. "All those innocent people, and I don't even know why. And for what? I shouldn't have stayed when he came," his tone dropped, and he started crowing the same phrase, over and over again. "I shouldn't have stayed, I shouldn't have stayed." Aster gulped, and decided push this topic, to see if he could get him to relax before the other Guardians arrived and began assuming things.

"Where shouldn't you have stayed, Frostbite?" He asked softly, approaching him slowly. The winter spirit didn't notice him getting closer, or if he did, he didn't care enough to say something about it.

"I shouldn't have stayed in Burgess, I shouldn't have stayed with you guys," he shook his head, sinking into... something, that the Easter spirit couldn't identify.

"Why shouldn't you have stayed?" He pressed a bit further.

"There was no reason anymore, no reason..." his voice sank with him.

"No reason?"

"No more reason... Pitch was gone, defeated... that was the only reason you wanted me. And now he is, you don't need me anymore... I shouldn't have let Sandy find me, I should've hidden better," he began crowing again, visibly distressed. He was now directly in front of the boy now.

"Hey, Jack, Jack, calm down... we didn't just want you as a Guardian just to defeat Pitch..."

"Why then? Why, why?" His voice broke, suddenly a lot quieter.

"Because you're what we needed." He suddenly went quiet, and the snow and dark that had been floating around them unceremoniously dropped to the ground, skies suddenly clear. The _child_ that he had now gently seated himself beside lifted his head shakily to look at him, tears beginning to bead in the corners of his eyes. He'd never seen the usually joyous child so sad, and it broke his heart, threatening to shatter him right then and there.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean, we need ya, Frostbite. You... reminded us why of we really do what we do, reminded us that we're a team and that we have to work together, that sometimes exactly what we need is a bit of flexibility and a bit of imperfection in our lives. That we need a bit of fun in our lives, instead of all of our... 'hard work and deadlines'," he nudged the kid a bit playfully, trying to rouse a bit of his former self out of him. There was a bit of an undeniable smirk from the boy at that last part, but then it was replaced with a small frown.

"Still, I shouldn't have let Sandy find me," he admitted quietly as an afterthought.

"Why's that?"

"You _saw,_ Bunny. My Darkness. What good is a Guardian with the Darkness?" He mumbled, not looking at Bunny anymore but staring off into space. "I lost it, and I hurt all those people..."

"Because you tried to suppress it," Aster interrupted, not looking at him anymore either but staring at the same spot Jack was. "I've seen how possession by the Darkness ends up, how it works... and it's nothing like what happened to you. They don't show regret for what they did afterwards, they just keep doing it over and over again until they're stopped. But you... it's just... part of you, it seems like. If you suppress it, then it'll eventually boil over, and make you do stuff like what you did to those people."

"...Really?"

"Yeah."

"...Do you really believe that?" He asked honestly, and Aster immediately understood what he was attempting to notion. _I can't believe in that anymore. Do you believe in that? Can you believe in that, for both of us?_ And Aster understood how vital his answer was to Jack, here and now.

"Yeah. Really."

Silence.

"...Will you come with me?" He suddenly asked, still not looking back up to the Pooka.

"Hm? Come with you where?"

"I..." He faltered, but only for a moment. "I can thaw them. But I don't know if my Darkness... can handle it... Will you come with me?" _To stop me?_

"Yeah. Yeah, I'll come with you." He stood up and pulled the young spirit up with them. "Where are we headed to?" Wordlessly, Jack pointed towards where he had come from, and in the distance Bunny could see footprints that had been out of the reach of the small storm he had whipped up previously. If he squinted, he could see a grey dot, just on the horizon.

* * *

 **?**


	13. Fixing Mistakes

**So. My foot's in a cast. I have to made up two midterms tomorrow because this morning I couldn't stand and make it to school T_T And we thought it was just a twisted ankle. Turns out it's a sprain that somehow was bad enough that I couldn't stand on it when I first woke up? Going to school tomorrow - but good news, the doc at the ER gave me a note that said I can't participate in Gym and have to get an elevator pass. Which means I don't have to ascend three flights of stairs with my heavy backpack between Gym and math.**

 **AHEM**

 **I DIGRESS**

 **I'm not totally sure where the chapter is going to go. I haven't really planned this out much because I've been preparing for midterms, and I figured since I spent most of my morning that I would've been at school studying, that I could work on a chapter and get it out before I start my Spanish project and Living Environment stuff ~which is altogether going to take at least a day and a half if I worked straight~ and leave for vacation.**

 **Playlist of Things I listened to as I wrote this:**

 _Cops and Robbers - Hoosiers_

 _The Great Deception - PsoGnar_

 _Smoke and Mirrors [Yandere Song] – LittleJayneyCakes_

 _Worst In Me – Unlike Pluto_

 _The Bonnie Song – Groundbreaking_

 _Left Behind – DAGames_

 _Fire – Davin DeGraw_

 _Kids in the Dark – All Time Low_

 _Looking Like This – Lyre Le Temps_

 _End of an Empire – Celldweller_

 _Marching On – Krewella_

 _Russian Roulette - Tungevaag & Raaban X Charlie Who?_

 _Good Intentions – Dappy_

 _Welcome to My Life – Simple Plan_

* * *

MiM watched down from his moon, pangs of sadness shaking through his whole immortal being. He hadn't expected the Darkness to take such a strong hold within him as Nightlight, he hadn't known that it wasn't a separate conscience on his own... that instead, it had reached for Jack's mind and demanded an equality. Over all these years, MiM never saw him repress it, try to stay in control, and now, he just didn't know what to do. For now, he only hoped that his Guardians would.

* * *

Aster trailed behind the frost child quietly. He didn't fly, or run, or attempt conversation. He just walked quietly. Aster didn't mind - the calm of it allowed his nerves to begin to settle, but he knew that wasn't the case with Jack, and sooner or later they would have to start hurrying if his suspicions were correct.

Even from where he stood, he could see the stiffness in the boy's form. He was unsure, but that was fine too. He knew why. Still, at some point or another, he closed the distance between them and hopped to his side. He radiated an icy chill, different from his usual soft cool. If anything, it only went to prove the Easter spirit's point.

"Y'awright there?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," Jack responded in a low, raspy voice, keeping his eyes trained ahead.

"Y'sure? Not lookin' too cool there," he asked again, watching the body language.

"Yeah, yeah," he responded similarly as he had the first time, gripping his stiff a bit tighter in his fist while his fingers fidgeted. Aster decided to drop it that topic and looked to the horizon, where he saw the form of some kind of structure come into something more decipherable.

"Thas' where we're headin'?" He gestured forward, changing the subject of the conversation.

"Mhmm." He glanced to the Pooka from the corner of his eye. "Sorry, it won't be any warmer in there than it is out here," he added quietly as an afterthought.

"Thas' fine, mate. The fact tha' I'ma jus' a lil' cold ain't the issue here," Aster waved him off, but made it clear in his expression he was thankful for the consideration. He knew Jack had noticed it when he saw his face lighten up the smallest bit, like his burden was eased a tad or two, and he felt his chest swell a little at that.

The next several minutes were spent in a more comfortable silence as the pair walked alongside each other, the very thing they were heading towards getting larger and larger as they got closer and closer. There were several moments where Aster thought he heard sleigh bells ringing but put it off to his paranoia - the other Guardians would freak at the sight of Jack as he is now and assume the worst, and before he would even manage to thaw those people. He had to wonder how he would intend to do it, and what they would even look like. He got so caught up in his thoughts, that he forgot to listen.

Jack suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, and suddenly seemed scared. His posture froze and he refused to move another step.

"Frostbite? What 'appened?" Aster turned, to face the boy, but heard what exactly scared him as soon as the words left his mouth. Sleigh bells. He turns his head and with a look akin to horror he saw the red sleigh heading towards them in the distance.

"They're here," he said in a chilly tone that masked his terror.

"C'mon!' Aster yelled, double tapping the ground with his foot and dropping them both inside, it closing above them. He gripped the winter spirit's wrist, not tightly enough to hurt him, but enough to keep him still. Jack understood the implication and remained quiet, holding his breath.

His ears twitched, listening for the sleigh bells. Soon, he could hear them again, and they got closer and closer. before hearing a loud thud on the ground right above. They had landed, and though he couldn't make out what they were saying, he could hear their voices. Deciding against staying put, he hopped forward a few steps, gestured for Jack to follow, and began down the tunnels, though not quickly. His companion followed quickly and mutely, the voices getting further and further away. Once he decided that it was a safe enough distance, he stopped and turn to Jack.

"Awright mate, I dunno where this palace or place of yours is, so I'm gonna open up the tunnel and y'er gonna pop up and see how far away we are, kay?"

"Kay," he nodded a few times, shifting back and forth on his two feet like he was getting ready.

"Okay... go," he tapped his foot again and Jack jumped up through the hole enough that he could hang off the ledge and glanced around for the place. Good news was, he could see it, and it wasn't that far away. Bad news was, they weren't too far away from the other Guardians. They spotted him the same time he spotted them, and he dipped back into the tunnels with a gasp of surprise. The hole closed behind him.

"We're not far away but they saw me," he said quickly, trying to get over the surprise. Aster seemed to think for a moment.

"At this point, I don' think it's any good for us to hide. They're gonna see tha' place sooner or later, if they haven' awready. Righ' now, we need to focus on gettin' there a'fore they do."

"How're we gonna do that?" He blurted out, visibly starting to sink into a panic again like he had done before, a chilly foreboding sifting through the tunnels in response. Aster swore he saw a shadow twitch from the corner of his eye.

"'Ey, 'ey, calm down, Frostbite. Breathe," he urged. Jack swallowed thickly and nodded, quickly getting a hold on his breathing.

"How are we, though?" He finally said a moment later, all that was left of his freak out just being a few gasps. Aster could see in his eyes that he knew exactly how, but he was scared, and he was doubting.

"Yer gonna fly," he said calmly, trying to instill confidence in the boy. "And I'm gonna run. Ah know you can go fast enough, I've seen ya flyin' and jumpin' around the way you do. Toothiana and Sandy don't stand a chance, and it'll take North awhile to get in the air. We'll get there long a'fore they do, awright?"

"But... but the wind..." he gulped. "It won't carry me anymore. It thinks I'm Jokul right now..." He allowed his head to sag in shame, getting caught up in his thoughts.

"Mate, the wind's been yer best friend since as long as yew can remember, hasn't it? An' I'm sure the wind heard what it was yew were yellin' to Manny earlier." Jack lifted up his head a little, looking at him from behind his bangs.

"You're sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Alright..." he nodded, having dropped his gaze yet again. It seemed more like he was trying to reassure himself at his point. "Alright..."

"On tha' count of three, I'm gonna open the tunnel and yer gonna fly out as fast as ya can, okay? I'll be right behind ya." He nodded again, getting ready for him to do as he said. Moments later, he did, and he shot out of the tunnel like a bullet. The sudden transition from 0 to whatever in the world it was Jack was doing left Aster taken aback for a moment, but then chasing behind on all fours afterwards. Behind him, he heard Tooth.

"There they are!" She called out, and began zipping after the two. But Jack was faster, the wind propelling its child faster, yet faster, whistling and screaming and crying ringing out that only Jack's ears ever understood. Despite his grief for the boy, he was somewhat glad he couldn't see his face. In the meantime, Tooth was beginning to gain on him and he forced himself to speed up, trying to convince himself in his head that this was a race between him and Jack and he had to catch up, trying to ignore Tooth's yelling and the jingle of sleigh bells and yells of reindeer as it began to move, and didn't try to think of whatever it was Sandy would be furiously signing.

In the distance, the building became huge and soon enough, it wasn't on the horizon anymore and they could see themselves getting closer rather than doing something akin to trying to chase the sun. At the same time, he could see snow and ice spiralling together, but a glance at Jack quickly informed him that this wasn't his direct doing. They came together to form massive and horrifying beings of ice and snow that North had described to him some time to go, but it seemed uninterested in Bunny and as Jack passed by, it tried to grab him out of the air. It didn't do that, but knocked against his leg and sent him to the ground. He got to his feet as fast as humanly possible despite the awkward bend to his leg and began to try to run inside, snow sinking under him and the large creature still reaching to him. Just in time, Aster dashed in and grabbed the boy, now switching to two feet but still heading right for the entrance.

He could hear its massive footsteps thudding behind him, ignoring the other Guardians. He assumed North would've landed his sleigh again right now, if the sound of blade scratching against hilt and heavy, crunching footsteps aside from the first was anything to go by.

"Bunny!" North roared. "Put 'im down! That's not Jack!" Aster tried not to look at Jack's hurt expression. They had more pressing things to deal with, but he would undoubtedly deal with the turmoil soon. He body slammed the icy doors and skidded across the floor for a moment, before finding stable footing in the scratched ice left by massive footprints. He immediately knew what exactly it was that left them when he saw a smaller version of the same monstrosity outside turn the corner and begin to yell. He ignored it, dashing around it and taking care to land on the less than pristine patches so he wouldn't slide. Tooth and Sandy continued after him and North had to do the same as him, but continued after despite lagging behind a bit. Jack made a near mute noise of pain from where Aster held him, and he muttered out a quick apology and a promise that he would fix him up as soon as possible.

"Where to?" He said, continuing to hop through.

"L-Left," he groaned. "Left into the parlor, and down the foyer attached there... two rooms down," he forced out, trying to be strong for the moment.

"Ya did good Snowflake," he assured Jack. "Being brave enough to come back here and try to help 'em, ya already did good." Jack could only allow a stark nod and hold the staff in his death grip. Aster turned his attention back to where he was going and veered left at the next turn just as he had been told into large, bare room, decorated with a single chair made from frost. Towards the right he saw the foyer and continued down it, Tooth calling after him desperately.

"Aster, please stop! That's not him!" Her voice tapered off at the end. Jack let out a slight whine at the words and Aster knew he could do nothing at the moment, so he just tried to get there as fast as he possibly could. As he moved down the foyer he passed the first doorway, an fully empty room with nothing but frost designs and shadows all over the room and, suspiciously enough, smelled entirely of Jack. With a sinking feeling he realized this was where he had stuck himself for all that time he was totally missing with nothing to hear about Jokul.

He was pulled from his realization as a ball of dreamsand whizzed by his head. He ducked as he heard another one incoming and dashed sideways into the second room down and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Statues of ice, too realistic to be carved. People cowering in fears, unsuspecting couples, sleeping children, and everything in between. Jack pushed himself away from Aster and fell to the floor in his moment of shock, and hopped on his one foot so he was a bit closer.

Moments later, Tooth, Sandy, and North rounded the corner and stopped in their tracks as well.

"Oh no..." Tooth's frail voice rang out, a hand raising to her mouth before dropping her eyes to Jack. He could feel the eyes on him and he raised his staff weakly, arm shaking from sheer hesitation and beginning to wave it like a mage. Sparks of magic followed above his staff in the circular motion, condensing gradually in the center. Sandy began to conjure up yet another ball of dreamsand and Aster put a paw on Sandy's little hands, lowering them. He looked confused, glancing from Aster to Jack. Once it seemed the frost child had decided the magic was strong enough, that enough had been conjured up, he drew his arm back like he was going to throw a fishing line and cast his arm forward, staff never leaving his hand but the magic following him back and flying over, exploding in the room. When the light subsided, the cold but live bodies of who these people used to be lay unconscious on the ground.

Jack slowly turned around to face the Guardians with the help of his staff, gave a tired, weak grin, and collapsed before them. Aster rushed forward to catch the boy, then gently turned him over so he was laying on his back on the floor.

"Good job," he whispered to him as though he could hear. "Good job." Tooth knelt beside Jack, and carded a hand through his hair, before turning her head up to Aster just the slightest bit.

"Care to explain?" Her voice had no malice, no anger towards Bunny. She was upset, understandably, but now just wanted to know.

"Well..."

* * *

The Guardians looked absolutely defeated with the newfound information. They had nothing to say, and could only look at the boy before them who had faced too much of the world, and had experienced things that couldn't be washed away.

"...He really has the Darkness in him?" Tooth asked quietly after a few moments. "He's not... possessed?"

"Naw," Bunny shook his head, responding just as quietly. "It's part a' 'im, and 'e was ashamed of it and didn't know what to do with it. 'E tried to repress it, an' it eventually... blew up in 'is face," he gestured to the still asleep people around them now.

"...What do we do now?" She continued.

"Well... Ah think first Sandy should give every'un 'ere a dose a' sand. Keep 'em under longer, and try to start movin' 'em back their homes..."

"And Jack?" North spoke now, his usual deep and booming voice absent.

"Take 'im back to the Pole, wait for 'im to wake up." Aster shrugged. "We'll jus' hafta see wha' happens when 'e comes to. We shoul' pro'lly fix 'is leg first though."


End file.
